Five Life Times, Five Loves: A Series
by bleachfanficfanatic
Summary: An exploration into the idea that Orihime Inoue did indeed have five lives but instead of falling in love with the same person each time she met a different man who stole her heart. AU and just for fun. Rated M overall for lemons. NOT connected, NOT harem. 1st: ByaHime (T) 2nd: AiHime (M) 3rd: IshiHime (M) 4th: GrimmHime (M) 5th: HitsuHime (M)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: This is somewhat crack so behaviors will undoubtedly feel OOC but that is just the fun of AU's, you can do what you want just to have fun with it. Hopefully it's enjoyed!**

 ** _Five Life Times, Five Loves: A Series_**

An exploration into the idea that Orihime Inoue did indeed have five lives but instead of loving one person each time she met a different man each time who stole her heart. AU and just for fun. Rated M overall because most likely there will be some fun lemons to be had.

 _ **The Businessman: Byakuya Kuchiki – Rated T for slight physical description but nothing explicit.**_

Alarm blaring Byakuya raised heavy eyelids before rising from his bed to cross the room and silence the offending device. Stretching lean tight muscles he began his normal morning routine. Throwing on sneakers, already dressed in track pants and a t-shirt so as to save time in the morning, he opened and jogged out the double French doors leading to the garden. After a five minute warm up he picked up the pace heading around the perimeter of the manor. It took him just under ten minutes to complete the circuit before he was back in his room on a yoga mat stretching warmed up muscles. Next came one hundred fifty push-ups, two hundred sit-ups and one hundred squats.

Barely breaking a sweat he wished he had more time for a weight session but he was needed at his father's office earlier than normal that day so the brief simple workout would have to suffice. Moving to the on suite bathroom he took a brief cool shower before drying off and moving to his walk in closet. Selecting a dark green dress shirt, grey pants suit, black socks, shoes and belt he proceeded with dressing quickly. The final touch came in the form of black tie secured with a pin of his family's crest.

A tap at the door signaled the maid was ready to come in and tidy up. "Come in," he commanded coolly. Moving into the room and bowing low the young blonde wished him good morning before proceeding with her duties as he exited towards the dining hall. He, as usual, was the first to arrive taking his seat and picking up the investment timetables left for his perusal by the butler. A few minutes later his sister and mother entered causing him to rise. After pulling chairs for both of them, each thanking him sweetly, he returned to his own just as his father entered.

"Good morning dear," he heard his mother say to his father the later swiftly kissing her head before moving to his own seat. Five minutes later their breakfast was served consisting of toast with raspberry jam, spinach and egg omelets, orange juice and coffee. Normally a silent meal Byakuya was surprised to hear his sister Rukia clear her throat before speaking, "Mom, would it be ok for my friend Orihime to stay with us this week? She's getting ready to fly out to the states for school but her new apartment isn't ready yet and her aunt needed her to vacate since she'd already rented out her room."

Smiling their mother replied kindly, "I was beginning to wonder where she disappeared to; it's been quite some time since we've seen her."

Returning the smile Rukia advised, "Yes, well, she had to transfer to another high school after her brother passed away since her aunt lived so far away but we stayed in contact. Since she's flying out of Tokyo anyway I thought it would be easier on her to stay with us, it would save her money as well."

"That's understandable, I have no problem with it, dear do you mind?" she replied directing the question to her husband. Their father absentmindedly murmured, "Whatever you want is fine," his attention upon the same timetables Byakuya had been reading previously.

"Great, thank you," Rukia responded almost bouncing in her seat. She couldn't help thinking it would be so fun to have her best friend stay with them again as they used to do when they were kids. Noticing her brother's gaze she stopped her fidgeting.

Byakuya noticed the change and wondered again why he had that affect on his good natured sister. She was brightness in her own way and he just always managed to snuff it out somehow. She desired his approval for reasons unknown to him but he could never bring himself to open up properly to her. Being open and warm with anyone was a challenge for him.

The only person to have cracked his shell, at least temporarily, had been Hisana. As memory of her took hold of him he felt the familiar clenching of his heart. She'd been so lovely, so gentle and giving that he'd not been able to resist her charms. They'd begun dating when he was twenty one and she was twenty, the relationship continuing until both had finished college. All had expected them to get married and while Hisana did love and desire that union with Byakuya her calling to mission work had pulled them apart. He couldn't leave the family business and she wasn't willing to stay in Tokyo when there was work to be done on foreign shores.

They'd tried the long distance thing for a short time but Byakuya's pride could not handle being put second to the children in her care. Had they been their own children as a result of matrimony, well then, he'd probably have handled it better. They'd parted ways a year after she left on not the best of terms. Prior to any chance of reconciliation she'd been killed during a raid of the village she was staying in. Ever since the day he'd heard of her death two years ago Byakuya had shut his heart up tight. Hence why, at age twenty eight, he'd not pursued another relationship.

Rukia, at age twenty, was barely beginning her adult life but already was showing signs of marriage desires with their childhood friend Renji Abarai, son to one of their smaller business partners. Byakuya knew his father was not exactly pleased with them dating however he'd surprised everyone, most thoroughly his sister, when he'd defended the younger man. The two had worked on a few projects together and though the red head had a fiery temper matching his unique hair color Byakuya had found him intelligent and able to hold true to his convictions. He'd not backed down when a question of ethics had arisen during contract negotiations, sticking his own neck out for what he believed to be right. It had turned out his was correct and had he not stuck to his guns there could have been quite the scandal.

From that day forward Byakuya had watched him with a different critical eye but instead of only noting his short comings focused on his good qualities. In his opinion he was a perfect match for his sister should he ever work up the nerve to ask permission of their father to marry her.

"Byakuya, are you alright honey?" His mother's voice shook him from his thoughts and he grunted an affirmative reply. Standing, he quickly exited the room not before saying to his father, "I will meet you at the car."

A few minutes later the Kuchiki men were en route to their main offices located on the top floor of the Sakura Tower. Tonight was the gala celebrating the merge of their corporation with two lesser but still large business families: Ishida Pharmaceuticals and Kurotsuchi Medical Research and Development. Coupled with the Kuchiki Corporation they promised to usher in the latest in medical technology and medicinal advancements.

"I would prefer if you use this evening as opportunity to not only meet and greet what amount to be our new colleagues but to spend time engaging in purposeful conversation with Nemu Kurotsuchi," Sojun advised.

Years of discipline enabled Byakuya to avoid rolling his eyes at his father's "request". This was not the first time he had pushed a union between himself and the daughter of a man he considered just this side of mad. He wasn't entirely sure the scientist _wasn't_ mad but genius and madness walked a fine line next to each other. Instead he grunted non-committedly.

The day passed quickly with meetings and contracts being signed. Soon enough Byakuya found himself back home changing into a black tuxedo before heading with his mother, father, sister and Renji (who was acting as Rukia's escort to the evening's affair) to whatever lavish hotel was hosting this gaudy event. Despite many years of exposure to this level of luxury the pointlessness of it all frequently bothered Byakuya. Truthfully, he'd felt compelled to follow after Hisana in her work but his family relied heavily on him to take over the helm of the Kuchiki Corporation some day. So for the sake of his family's pride he had pushed aside his own feelings and stayed behind.

All these thoughts passed through his head as he moved on auto pilot into the grand ball room. Half heartedly he met various people, remembering their names purely from practice and technique rather than a true desire to remember who they were, before his father's elbow nudged him in a direct command to go find Nemu.

Mounting a set of stairs and heading to one of the parlors he opened the door a crack only to pull back again shutting it swiftly. He'd entered far enough to catch a glimpse of Nemu Kurotsuchi encased in the arms of none other than Uryuu Ishida embroiled in a passionate kiss. Despite the awkwardness of the situation Byakuya almost chuckled. He'd been hesitant to pursue Nemu not only because he wasn't truly interested in her but because she wasn't his type at all.

In spite of his stoic, cold demeanor Byakuya almost always found himself drawn to warm, open hearted kind women. Nemu was none of these though from the looks of it she could warm up, provided the right flame was next to her. Thinking of what he knew about Uryuu Ishida he figured he shouldn't be too surprised. Both he and she possessed cool exteriors but held fire within. Put those together and well…the results spoke for themselves.

He was fairly sure they hadn't noticed him and not desiring to confront his father with this new information Byakuya continued down the hallway, opening a door at random and entering another room simply to have a moment of peace to himself. It didn't last long though since as he turned he noticed a girl, no, a woman seated on one of the chaise lounges. She turned her head and he could see tears on her lashes. Standing quickly he noticed her uniform; she was one of the servers from the event downstairs.

"My apologies sir," her quivering voice shook out, "I was just…needing a moment to…collect myself." She smoothed the apron, splattered with food remnants, draped over black pants before moving towards the door. Now that he could see her properly Byakuya was struck dumb by her beauty. Hair bright orange with red streaks, almost like a sunset, flowed down from top her head in a high ponytail. Her eyes were light grey but somehow shined despite her tears. She had porcelain skin without mark or blemish and her figure…good god her figure was perfection. Even in such simple clothing of a black button down, black pants and stained white apron she exuded a renaissance elegance more appropriate to be attired in the finest silks to hug her ample curves.

He was so busy taking her in he failed to realize his own form blocked her means of exit. She stood in front of him, eyes meeting his briefly in confusion before shooting back to the ground, hands clasping in front of her as she asked softly, "Er, is there something I can do for you? If not, perhaps you can allow me to pass?"

Shaking his head Byakuya blinked. It had been quite some time since someone, anyone, any _woman_ had affected him so. His body acted without his consent, stepping forward to close the already miniscule distance between them. He heard her breath hitch as his hand, again without prior permission of his brain, reached out to grasp her chin with his fingers raising her gaze back to his own. From this distance he could see how plump and inviting her lips looked.

Parting said lips slightly she asked again, "Is there some-"but further words were cut off as Byakuya closed the distance kissing her firmly. She froze; completely stunned this handsome tuxedoed stranger was kissing her! But as his tongue swiped quickly over her bottom lip she parted her lips further allowing his entrance, her body becoming compliant to him in an instant. Now she was encased in Byakuya's arms, one hand on the back of her head while the other nestled firmly on her waist. She grasped his shoulders to steady her shaking form.

Then, just as quickly as it began, he pulled away, a look of complete horror on his face as he, one Byakuya Kuchiki, stammered for the first time in years, "Oh my god…I'm…I'm so sorry…please…please accept my deepest apologies." Without another glance or word he backed out of the room, hurrying down the hall and out of the gala, ignoring the calls of his family as he rushed away, completely ashamed he'd allowed himself to basically assault the woman. God help him if she recognized him! It was unlikely considering he mostly stayed out of the limelight and left the press conferences to his father but still the potential for scandal was not unrealized by him.

He arrived home in a state of unrest, berating himself viciously for behaving so basely. Extracting himself from his tuxedo he promptly took a very _cold_ shower before adorning his night clothes and promptly putting himself to bed. Hopefully by morning the nightmare that this evening became would be forgotten.

Such was not to be the case for befuddled man. Upon entrance to the dining hall the next morning he was accosted by his father who demanded an explanation of his rapid departure. Hedging as best he could Byakuya claimed illness due to poor caviar, _anything_ to convince the man his exit could not have been helped. Sojun did not appear to believe him but because he had no evidence to the contrary eventually allowed the subject to drop, particularly because of his mother's insistence he do so.

Later in the day his parents announced they would be taking a long holiday to visit his grandparents. It wasn't too long after their departure Rukia received a phone call.

"What?! But I already put in…yes I understand emergencies happen but can't you call someone else? Ok, ok Urahara-san, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Byakuya raised an inquisitive eyebrow to her. Smiling sheepishly she replied to the look, "I'm sorry Nii-sama but I've been called in for the swing and grave shift at the shop. Apparently Kurosaki had an emergency and had to back out of the inventory work. Kisuke is helpless without one of us so I have to go. Orihime should be here anytime in the next hour or so, do you mind playing host to her? I won't be back until tomorrow morning but her room is already set up."

He nodded his acquiescence, how hard could it be to greet and get settled an old childhood friend of his sister's?

A couple hours later he found it would be very difficult. Sitting in the library he was reading a mystery novel when he heard the doorbell chime ring throughout the manor. He heard the butler open the front door and a murmur of voices as the guest was brought to his location. A sound knock announced their arrival to the door. "Enter," Byakuya's voice called out.

"Good evening sir, may I present Miss Orihime Inoue," the butler advised. Looking up Byakuya almost choked on his own spit. There, looking just as radiant if not more due to her nicer attire of a pink dress and white heels, stood the same woman he'd accosted the night previously. He could see her eyes were wide with surprise as well but she said nothing in the presence of the butler. Byakuya quickly dismissed him, instructing her luggage was to be taken to the bamboo guest room and he would escort her there himself.

When the servant had vacated and shut the door the man and woman stood staring at each other. Then, it was as if something in both of them snapped. Surging forward at almost the exact same moment they met in the middle of the room. His arms encircled her waist just as hers latched around his neck. One heartbeat later their lips met in a crushing kiss. This time her tongue was the first to seek its partner and he gladly complied. As soon as they met he groaned into her heated mouth, she answering with a whimper of her own as his grip tightened.

When the need for air became too great to continue their exploration of each other's mouths they broke apart, both panting and eyes wide though shining.

"What is this?" Byakuya breathed out and Orihime shook her head, "I don't know…I just-"then she stopped talking to capture his lips. The male welcomed her in again before pulling back to descend his mouth to the column of her throat, nipping and sucking the sweet tantalizing flesh. Orihime gasped under the ministrations of his teeth and tongue clenching the back of his shirt tightly as he ravished her skin.

"I have never," breathed out Byakuya between his kisses, "in my life…felt this…compulsion to…be with someone…ever."

"Me either," she responded succinctly, hands roaming under the collar of his shirt for her first touch of skin on skin.

Grabbing both her hands in his he pulled back to stare into her eyes before advising, "Should you stay here any longer I will not be able to stop myself from having you. Are you prepared for that?"

She nodded, eagerness present in her gaze, no doubts showing at all. Thrilled to his very core Byakuya maintained hold of one of her hands and pulled, leading her out the back door of the library, down the hall, around another bend and into his bedroom. Slamming the door shut he locked it soundly before turning back to the woman he'd only just met.

He had no recollection of her from any time previously though he found it impossible to think they'd never met at some point given her friendship with his sister. Then again, because of their differences in age, most of the time he was off doing things more befitting a young business man rather than hanging around his kid sister. So it was less surprising than previously believed to think he'd never seen Orihime Inoue before or at the very least had seen her when she was very young.

Their passion had not abated in the interim of the distance traveled from the library to his room and he surged forward, gathering her into his arms, kissing her fiercely. Quickly they shed one another's clothing before landing upon his soft mattress in a frenzy of kissing and touching.

As he wrapped one hand around a bountiful breast and suckled firmly upon the other he heard her rasp out, "Kuchiki-san." Leaning over her he looked deep in her eyes, "Byakuya."

"Huh?" her hazy brain was catching up with his words and he actually chuckled for the first time in years replying gently, "Orihime, I'm touching…kissing…and marking you in the most intimate of fashions. Please, grant me the honor of your sweet tongue caressing my given name."

Orihime's eyes widened as she breathed out, "Goodness, you certainly are an eloquent speaker." This earned her a laugh and once again Byakuya was stunned at the affect this woman had upon him. Kissing her deeply he pulled back to murmur against her lips, "If you believe me an eloquent orator you will no doubt appreciate my other oral talents." Goosebumps erupted along every inch of her skin as a result of that lowly spoken, hot promise.

And she did indeed appreciate his oral talents as well as his other intimate ones over and over again throughout the night as he gave her pleasure she'd never experienced before. Though he could tell she was less experienced he nonetheless enjoyed her returned attentions, his body releasing years of pent up sexual tension he'd not even realized was there until the flood gates were opened. Sated finally as the dawn began to break they fell asleep tangled amongst each other's limbs.

It was with foggy mind Byakuya awoke on his side. Turning over he was surprised when his hand hit mattress. Shooting open his eyes he found his bed partner missing.

"Orihime?" he called softly, thinking perhaps she was using the restroom. When a few minutes had passed he extracted himself from the bed, wrapping a robe about his person before walking to the on suite. Finding it empty he turned again only to finally notice her clothing, which had previously been thrown this way and that, was missing. Grunting in vexation he hastily changed into jeans, burgundy short sleeve collared shirt and black tennis shoes.

Upon entry to the dining hall he found his sister and impromptu bedfellow currently engaged in animated conversation as they ate breakfast.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Rukia, "Thank you so much for taking care of Orihime last night. She said you two had a pleasant evening."

" _Pleasant doesn't even begin to describe it,"_ thought Byakuya, doing his best to keep his countenance neutral. Clearly Orihime had not disclosed their tryst to his sister for which he was exceedingly thankful.

"It was no trouble at all," he replied coolly, again trying to keep any mirth out of his tone. He could tell having this incalculable woman around was going to be the death of him, even if she was just staying for a week.

However, the week passed without further incident as they were never alone again. Rukia spent any and all time she could with Orihime before her departure for America while Byakuya's duties to the company kept him occupied both night and day depending on the needs. As the week drew closer to an end their encounter seemed almost like a dream, though if he were honest with himself Byakuya found his body, hell, his very _soul_ longing for connection with hers again. Something in him had been forever affected by this effervescent woman and it rattled him.

The day of her departure dawned and soon he along with Rukia and Renji were speeding her to the airport. Byakuya was unsettled at the prospect of her leaving and it irritated him. He barely knew the woman! Sure, she'd been a great lover, giving but also enthusiastically receiving. And through listening to her conversations with his sister he'd learned of her large heart for people, her generous spirit, the proof that she was not just beautiful outside but also in. But still that did not explain the very large hole he felt being punch through his heart…

He was called out of his thoughts as she hugged him goodbye, a momentary lapse in decorum causing her to embrace him after she'd done the same for Renji and Rukia whom he stood next to.

"Thank you for your hospitality Kuchiki-san, I look forward to seeing you again someday," she said sweetly, her bright eyes shining. Instead of relief at her leaving with no further mention made of their encounter, pain and dissatisfaction hit his heart unexpectedly. Was she truly so unaffected? He felt his whole world had shifted upside down and yet here she was, waving cheerfully goodbye as she passed through security before turning a corner and disappearing. That was it, she was gone. He'd probably not see her again unless she came to visit during holiday time which was debatable given the expense of plane tickets and her being on a college students' budget. He could pay for her, of course, but he had no reason to, not in anyone eye's but his own.

A month passed and Byakuya was no nearer to forgetting about Orihime than the first day of her leaving. He became more withdrawn and sullen, so much so his sister believed he may be ill. Then, a ray of sunshine burst through the clouds of his melancholy. His father announced plans to open a division in America, small but with potential for significant growth. Without hesitation Byakuya volunteered to take the lead.

"Son, while I appreciate your dedication, I believe your talents are better suited here-" his father had admonished but he insisted, "Father, what better way to groom me further for taking over one day than the opening of another division? I have been taught all I can here, please, let me spread my wings a little."

Smirking his father had finally agreed and Byakuya was named CEO of the new division. Prior to his leaving Rukia had provided him with Orihime's address. Through her womanly intuition she figured out that whatever was going on with her brother had something to do with her best friend. Smiling at him before he walked through the same security gates which the orange hair had gone the month prior she said, "Take care of her, ne?" He blinked but then smiled, hugging her tightly before planting a kiss on her head. He then hugged and kissed his mother, shook his father's hand and just managed not to run to his gate.

Upon arrival he wasted no time finding her apartment, knocking soundly on the door. When it was opened by a dark haired male he frowned.

"Can I help you?" the tattooed man asked.

"I'm looking for Orihime Inoue, it appears I have the wrong residence, my apologies," Byakuya replied but before he could move away the man replied, "No, you've got the right place, Orihime lives here. Hime! You have a visitor!"

Moving aside he ushered a now fully irritated Byakuya in. " _What am I doing? It's not like I have any say in what she does or who she has in her life?!"_ he thought bitterly. But his bitterness washed away the moment she exited the hall and their eyes met.

"Kuchiki-san?" she asked breathlessly.

The tattooed man raised his eyebrows, "So _you're_ the one? Um, guess I'll leave you two alone. See ya Hime, call me later yeah?"

"Hai, Shuuhei-kun," she called out as the man left.

Moving forward slowly Byakuya asked, "What did he mean? I'm the _one?"_

Orihime blushed deeply but managed to whisper, "You…I…oh Byakuya...it was never…I missed you so much."

Heart leaping for joy he gathered her in his arms hugging her tightly, inhaling her scent before kissing her soundly.

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again," she whimpered against his chest where he held her securely, "It wasn't a one night stand for me but…I never thought…" she trailed off looking back up into his face.

"You've ruined me for life in the best way possible, Orihime Inoue, and if you would have me we will have many nights and days together," he murmured against her lips, pecking them lightly as he spoke. She nodded enthusiastically before kissing him more thoroughly.

"Was that your roommate?" he asked gathering her up into his arms.

"Shuuhei-kun? Oh no, he's just a friend from school. We knew each other as kids and reconnected at university. I don't have a roommate yet."

Laying her down on her bed he breathed into her ear as he began to divest her of her clothing, "You do now." Then all speech was ended in favor of kisses, touches, and other such affections as the lovers had much to catch up on given their month apart from one another.

 **Author's note: Like I said at the beginning, definite OOC but it's still fun to image these two together. I blame Hardly Fatal for really imprinting this pairing in my mind. If you have not read "Become A Ghost" yet GO READ IT! It's a brilliant sweeping story of these two that is one of the best fics I've ever read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: Possible OOC behavior, this is AU after all, but I'll do my best to keep them in character. Thanks to** **al2010** **for the suggestion and trust to write an AiHime plus the scenario idea. I've NEVER written Aizen before so please forgive me if I don't get his tone quite right. Again, I ask for a little leniency since this is AU.**

 _ **Five Lives, Five Loves: A Series**_

An exploration into the idea that Orihime Inoue did indeed have five lives but instead of loving one person each time she met a different man who stole her heart. AU and just for fun. Rated M overall because most likely there will be some fun lemons to be had.

 _ **The Dangerous Man: Sosuke Aizen – Rated M for sexy time**_

Orihime looked in the mirror apprehensively attempting in vain to cover her ample cleavage which was currently spilling out of the severely low cut top her best friend Rangiku had made her put on. Said bombshell admonished her, "Hime! Stop tugging on it! You're going to loosen the fabric and it won't fit right!" Sighing out a slight whimper the orange haired woman complained, "But Rangiku! You know I'm not as comfortable with showing my body like this as you are! I mean, it's a lovely top but…"she trailed off unsure how to proceed without potentially hurting her friend's feelings.

Crossing her arms Rangiku huffed out, "Fine! If you're going to pout about it we'll find you something else. Here, take it off!" Orihime wasn't happy to have annoyed her friend but quickly did as she was told, Rangiku grabbing it out of her hands and throwing it unceremoniously to the floor. Rooting around her rather large but still overstuffed closet the blonde found another option. Still searching around the base of the closet Rangiku's muffled voice called out, "Hime, take off those jeans! I found the _perfect_ ensemble and it will show off those gorgeous legs of yours!"

Blushing at the compliment and orders to strip further Orihime nonetheless complied. They were running out of time before they were due at the event and could absolutely not be late. Pulling down the skin tight material she kicked the pants to the side to join the discarded top and waited patiently for Rangiku to give her what Orihime determined had to be her final outfit. She still had to do her hair and makeup!

Turning around Rangiku produced with a flourish a bright red strapless _short_ dress. "This will look amazing on you, no ifs, ands or buts! Put it on while I get my makeup kit then sit your sexy ass down in that chair!" Orihime blushed further but did as commanded. The dress fit her like a second skin it was so tight but at least it covered her chest save for a small amount of bust showing at the top. That much Orihime could handle, she was after all excessively well endowed so some visible bust was inevitable, particularly when borrowing Rangiku's clothing. Personally Orihime would have rather stuck with her own clothes of a simple pair of dark wash denim, white v-neck top and pink jacket. But the moment her friend had opened her door she'd scolded her for "not trying hard enough."

"You need to look sexy and sophisticated for an event like this, not like you just got out of high school Hime," she'd exclaimed tugging her bewildered friend into her room to change. Now here she was wearing a dress that made her look like a vampy vixen when she felt like anything _but_ that. However, Rangiku had a point; if you want something different you have to do or maybe in her case _be_ something different. A tug on her hair pulled Orihime out of her musings as Rangiku began styling her hair into loose curls that fell down her back. The final touch was a black rose hair clip to fasten her angle cut bangs to one side. Next she applied mascara, produced a smoky eye look and ended with a lighter pink lipstick.

"You have such captivating eyes Hime, we needed to make them the focal point of your face," Rangiku commented as she finished the dusting of a very, very light blush to her cheeks. She knew the girl would be blushing enough on her own throughout the night. Bending down she slipped on black strappy heels to her friend's petite feet, took her hand and stood her up in front of the full length mirror. Orihime gasped; even she had to agree she looked _really_ good tonight!

"See? Just takes a bit more effort to really knock'em dead sweetie! Ok, I'm going to touch up my makeup and then we can go in my car," Rangiku said smacking Orihime on the butt making the girl squeak. She allowed Orihime to borrow a small black clutch containing her ID, cash, breath mints and lipstick for touch ups.

"Go ahead and keep the lipstick doll," Rangiku offered as she maneuvered her bright blue Camero out of the parking garage onto the street, "It looks better on you, besides I have a ton of makeup I haven't even used on me yet!" The bashful girl thanked her and soon they were both singing along with the radio as they made their way into the city.

Pulling up to the front of a brick and mortar building Rangiku extracted herself from the vehicle and dropped its keys into the waiting hands of a young valet who'd barely kept his jaw shut at the sight of her. The blonde was truly a bombshell in her very low cut black sequin dress, the hem hitting high above her knees. With sky high silver heels she looked amazing. Orihime giggled as she watched her friend mercilessly flirt with the poor boy. " _She really is too much sometimes, but I'm so glad she's my friend!"_ Orihime mused. The two women walked arm in arm under a marquee advertising "Speed Dating Event – Ladies Night" into the Soul Society Lounge. Since this was the women's event they didn't have to pay a cover charge.

"Identification please, ladies," the deep baritone voice of the bouncer requested politely. Orihime looked up at his face but couldn't quite make out his eyes through the shaggy brown hair. His skin was dark and she guessed him to be of Spanish decent.

"Here you go Chad," Rangiku cooed having read his badge. When he reached forward Orihime's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of a gun at his hip. His jacket had hidden it up until that moment. Noticing her gaze she was surprised to see him smile genially as he assured, "No need to worry." She shook her head, cheeks flaring a bit for having been caught staring which made him chuckle slightly but he said nothing more. Handing them back their ID cards he opened the door, encouraging them, "Have a good time," as both women smiled with slight nods of thanks.

"Geez, if he's anything to go by tonight should be great!" exclaimed Rangiku. Orihime found herself nodding in silent agreement. The man certainly was handsome and so polite, especially for being a bouncer! Moving further into the lounge they saw a number of men and women already milling about with drinks and appetizers in their hands. Moving to the bar Rangiku leaned forward catching the eye of the tender with little difficultly.

Sauntering over to them the blonde haired bartender drawled out, "What'll ya be havin' this evenin' ladies?" Smiling sweetly Rangiku ordered them each a mudslide both being big fans of coffee and chocolate. "Comin' right up," he advised turning back to the large assortment of bottles. A few minutes later he set down the drinks before her. As Rangiku went to retrieve money from her clutch he held up a hand, "First round's on the house darlin', keep that green to get another sexy something." He winked, earning a giggle from the fellow blonde.

"Why thank you…"Rangiku trailed off and he supplied, "Shinji." Taking the drinks in hand she repeated, "Thank you Shinji, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you as the night goes on."

"Certainly hope so doll face," he countered lowly. Orihime was always blown away by how confidently Rangiku could flirt and tease men. Anytime she tried she either ended up stammering like an idiot or going catatonic and looking like a scared deer in headlights. She sipped her drink, blinking slightly at the heavy handedness of the alcohol. Either they were very generous in this place or this bartender gave a little something extra to the women he liked.

Before Rangiku had opportunity to respond to him a voice rang out, "Shinji! Stop flirting with the event patrons!" Turning their attention forward the women noticed another woman standing with her arms crossed at the top of a set of stairs. Orihime gaped at her, never having seen someone so exotic looking before. She was dark skinned with purple hair and bright yellow eyes. " _She must be wearing contact lenses!"_ thought the orange hair, unable to stop staring as the black pant suit clad woman descended to their level.

"Sorry boss, you know I can't help myself sometimes," Shinji shrugged but did return to serving the other attendees. Throwing him a little wave Rangiku moved to stand next to Orihime just as the purple haired woman reached her.

"My apologies, he knows the rules during nights like these," she said lowly, her eyes still showing annoyance.

Rangiku shook her head, "Oh he's harmless, plus I don't mind a little attention from interesting men." Finally the woman smiled, extending her hand, "Where are my manners? My name is Yoruichi Urahara, my husband and I own the Soul Society Lounge."

Widening her eyes Orihime swallowed her sip of drink quickly as she took the proffered hand shaking it as she said, "Really? Wow, I mean, this place is great! This is our first time here. Oh my name is Orihime and this is my best friend Rangiku." Having moved to shake Rangiku's hand Yoruichi replied, "I'm glad you like it so far Orihime, hopefully you both enjoy the speed dating event, they have been a big hit so far since being launched six months ago."

From atop the stairs came a male voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please ascend to join me, we will get situated for this evening's event to begin." Looking up as she followed the two women ahead of her Orihime's eyes took in the speaker. Wearing a white and black pinstripe suit, a hat sitting low on his brow obscuring his eyes he exuded a calm confidence, a small smile playing on his lips. As their hostess reached his side his arm shot out around her waist. " _That must be her husband,"_ Orihime decided, smiling at the simple show of affection between them.

When they had neared the couple Yoruichi flagged them over saying as they approached, "Kisuke, this is Orihime and Rangiku. It's their first time visiting our little place." Smile widening slightly he took each of their hands, bowing to kiss them swiftly as he said, "Welcome ladies, if you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask either myself or my wife." Thanking them for their kindness the two women continued following the crowd of people into the room.

Before them was a floor lined with tables in two rows, ten on each side and two chairs a piece. A check in booth sat to the right side for the women and another to the left for the men. Breaking into segregated groups by gender they were greeted by hosts who took their purses and coats if they desired to leave them giving tickets for their return. Numbers were given to the men on badges and score cards and table number assignments to the women. They would remain seated as the men made their way around the circuit.

Orihime was assigned to table six while Rangiku was at table ten. The orange hair wasn't pleased at first to be so far from her friend but quickly got over it seeing as she was supposed to be focused on her dates. " _Actually, I'd probably be more nervous if she were closer to me,"_ Orihime thought. This was her chance to branch out on her own into something new and slightly scary.

Seating herself she rested her hands on the table, fingers fiddling with nervous energy as she waited for the rules to be given. Once all the women had found their places and the men were arranged in two lines of ten Kisuke walked down the center aisle between the tables speaking up, "Welcome ladies and gents to our third quarter speed dating event, ladies night. As you can see the women will remain seated at their tables while each man joins them for five minutes. Trust me those five minutes go fast so please make use of the suggested questions so you can get quality information quickly! The women have score cards to notate which men they would like to be put in contact with for further interaction at the end of the session. Give your first names only please."

There was a murmur of understanding before he continued, "A bell will sound signaling the time for men to change tables. Please make sure you move swiftly so no one is held up. Men, please make your way to your first table assignments. From there you will move in succession up through the numbers rounding back to the lower when you reach the end, does everyone understand? " Again there was a murmur of agreement.

"Great, then let the dating begin!" As the peal of the beginning bell sounded a digital clock popped up counting down the five minutes.

The first five men Orihime met were nice but no one stuck out to her. She felt bad having to make such snap judgments about people but figured she needed to get over it if she really wanted this to work. Rangiku had talked her into it a month prior, telling her she needed to get herself out there and date again. When she'd complained she didn't have time the blonde was undeterred noting the event was perfect for Orihime because she didn't have to do any of the work finding quality men or wasting time on bad dates. It was a brilliant business move on the owners' part because most often people who came to the dating events would return to become patrons of the bar and dance club downstairs.

When the sixth man of the parade of testosterone sat down Orihime felt her breath hitch; he was stunning! Fiery red hair, brighter than any shade she'd ever seen before, was tied into a low pony tail. He wore a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing toned forearms, well fitted dark wash denim and black boots and a white bandana wrapped around his forehead. Orihime could see tattoos trailing up his strongly corded neck around which hung a necklace that held a charm in the shape of a fanged snake head.

He gave off a laid back but powerful aura and she was attracted to him fairly quickly. Swallowing down her nervousness Orihime opened her mouth, a slight smile on her lips as she extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Orihime." He grinned back as he grasped the offered appendage, "Renji, nice to meet you."

Orihime began to get nervous again. His smile had made him look even more handsome and she was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with this intense gaze. Looking down briefly she grasped at the first question her eyes landed on, "So Renji, which was the first crush you ever had?" The moment it left her lips she wanted to pull the words back; what kind of question was that! She cursed herself for not having marked some better ones before beginning. Forcing her eyes back up she was thankful to see a bemused look on his face.

Taking a deep breath he answered, "Oh that's easy. It was on my very best friend in the whole world. She and I kind of grew up together, bouncing from foster home to foster home together. At first we were like brother and sister but as we got older I started developing feelings for her." Unable to stop herself Orihime said, "That's so cute! Did you ever tell her?"

Her follow up question diminished the light in his eyes slightly but then he shook his head as if to draw himself back out of unpleasant memories. "No, she was adopted not too long after I'd figured out what it was I was feeling. She ended up moving across the country and we lost touch. I haven't seen or spoken to her since we were fourteen."

Orihime's face fell, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I-"however he interjected, "Don't worry about it that was many, many years ago. Anyway, um," he looked down at the questions and asked a different one instead of countering the same one back to her, "Which T.V. program would you never miss?"

Orihime blushed but answered, "Honestly, I'm a sucker for Laugh Hour." Renji smiled widely, "Really? Most girls, er, women I know can't stand that show. I love it!" They spent the remaining two minutes sharing their favorite segments before the bell rang. Renji shook her hand again before moving away. Quickly she wrote down a score of seven, most definitely interested in speaking with him again if for no other reason than to talk Laugh Hour with someone who appreciated her sense of humor.

Another two men came and went, neither eliciting much response in Orihime. Her ninth suitor, however, did. He was tall with dark spiked hair and grey eyes wearing black slacks and white dress shirt. Sitting down he proffered his hand first, a smooth voice saying, "Shuuhei, nice to meet you." She shook his hand and returned the sentiments providing her name. Looking down she again picked from the suggested questions, "How do you spend your spare time, Shuuhei?"

He answered quickly, "I love to read. I'm partial to mysteries and suspense but every so often I'll dabble into science fiction. What's your favorite movie?" He hadn't looked at the question sheet, opting instead to ask a question similar but not the same to hers. This increased his score in her mind as she replied, "Ground Hog Day."

Raising his eyebrows Shuuhei asked, "Really? Why is that?" She smiled, "Well, first because Bill Murray is a comedic genius but the second is because I love the idea of being given a do over, though the excessive continuous loop would get tedious." He agreed and put in his own two cents about second chances. Before long the bell sounded and again she had another potential prospect she wanted an opportunity to get to know better.

Men numbers ten through eighteen passed in a blur, none of them really standing out to Orihime. When number nineteen sat down she felt her heart rate jump a bit. " _Wow, this guy is…just wow,"_ she thought, her mind blank of proper adjectives to described the male before her.

He'd flipped the chair around to straddle it, leaning forward easily on its back as his hand reached out for hers. Hair and eyes both bright blue with muscled arms exposed in a black tank top with black collared vest over it, green cargos and brown boots presented a striking look. Grinning in what could only be described as devilishly he rasped out in a low voice, "Grimmjow, nice to meet you." She responded quietly, "Orihime, a pleasure to meet you." Grin spreading wider he repeated "Ori..hime..nice name, suits you princess." She blushed deeply, lost in his azure eyes.

He chuckled, "Did you have a question for me princess?" Blinking she shot out quickly, "What do you do for work?" It was such a basic boring question but she couldn't think with him looking at her like that. Snorting he answered, "I'm a mechanic. Not very glamorous I know but hey, at least I'm good with my hands." He winked as he said this last and she felt her whole body heat up. This man just oozed sexual prowess and it was both exhilarating and intimidating.

"What about you? What's your job?" he asked seeing that she probably couldn't handle much deeper of a question. Orihime answered quickly, "ER nurse, second year, it's brutal."

"Nurse huh? So you're good with your hands too," he smirked. Orihime blushed at his ability to turn the mundane into sexually charged but she wasn't necessarily complaining. Continuing to speak about their professions Orihime learned the location of the garage he worked out of while she provided the name of the hospital for which she worked. When the bell sounded he stood parting with the comment, "The next time I need stitches I'll make sure to ask for you." He grinned again then moved away. Orihime felt like fanning her face and gave him a high mark; she was _definitely_ interested in seeing him again, surprised she was drawn so heavily to such a bad boy.

However, as her last suitor took his seat across from her all other prospects faded significantly. If Grimmjow exuded sexual prowess this man _relished_ in it but he also had a…dangerous feel to him. Deep, chocolate brown eyes smoldered into her grey ones, his tousled dark brown hair making her fingers itch with desire to run her fingers through the soft looking tresses. He wore a black pants suit with red shirt.

Still standing he leaned forward, taking her hand before kissing the top chastely as he supplied in a deep confident tone, "Sosuke, most pleased to make your acquaintance." Goosebumps erupted all over her body and she just hoped her breathing wasn't as loud as it sounded in her own ears. Taking a deep breath the overwhelmed woman exhaled, "Orihime." He smiled and if possible became even more gorgeous. Orihime didn't often think of men in terms of beauty but Sosuke…he was beautiful.

"So, Orihime, on what question shall we begin this fleeting time?" he asked softly as he sat but her mind went blank. She could see him regarding her with speculation as to why she wasn't responding but her tongue wouldn't work past saying her name. Another minute ticked by and she'd yet to ask him anything. " _Come on Orihime, ask something, anything,"_ she yelled in her brain and finally spouted out, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She couldn't believe she actually asked him that but his suave voice replied, "I believe sight can be deceptive, after all, are we not told there is usually more than meets the eye?" Before she could ask him to elaborate the bell sounded. Smiling again as he stood he supplied, "Unconventional as this "first date" may have been I nevertheless enjoyed your company Orihime." Then he had disappeared in the throngs of persons around him. Orihime blinked once before writing down his number as her number one request to meet again.

The women rose to turn in their score cards but even as hers barely touched the table Rangiku was already whispering to Orihime, "Holy crap, Hime, there were some _fine_ men here! Did you find anyone you like?" She squealed at her nod asking quickly, "Ooooo, which one? I noticed you laughing with that hot red head, Renji I think it was?" Again she nodded but before she could speak Rangiku was off again, "Then again that Grimmjow was something else! Though, I know for sure my choice and in fact here he comes!" Orihime turned around to see number three, Gin, walking towards them. Personally his fox-like countenance had creeped her out despite him wearing his white suit and black shirt well.

"Hiya Ran," he said lowly, "Ready to go?" Nodding Rangiku turned back to Orihime whose eyes were wide. She whispered quickly, "Go? Where are you going? You shouldn't go anywhere with him Rangiku, you just met for five minutes!"

Rolling her eyes Rangiku patted her head, "Hime, don't worry so much. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. Plus, they screen these guys before they're allowed in. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do! I'll text you when we get wherever we're going." Without another word she turned, took Gin's arm and exited down the stairs with him. Orihime stood motionless shocked her friend had just taken off with a perfect stranger but more so that she just left her without a way home!

"Please tell me she did not leave you stranded here?" The deep voice behind her made Orihime jump, a squeak escaping her lips and turning her eyes again met those of Sosuke. She nodded her head, swallowing to moisten her dry throat, "Um...yeah…kind of. I mean, it's ok, I can just take a cab or something."

Raising one eye brow he responded somewhat sarcastically, "How considerate of her." Stepping closer he leaned down towards her and spoke lowly, a slight smile on his face, "Forgive me for considering your misfortune as my benefit but would you concede to a second date with me, perhaps in the form of drinks and an actual conversation?"

Exceedingly glad she'd not blown her chance with this man (just because she'd picked him as her first choice didn't mean he would reciprocate a desire to see her again) she smiled back and nodded, allowing him to guide her towards the bar where they took seats at a table for two again, but this time Orihime was able to converse somewhat normally, though her nervousness remained present.

Something about Sosuke was alluring but unsettling and the longer they spoke the more she felt no matter what question she asked she wasn't getting the whole story. This thought surprised her because usually on the whole Orihime believed what people told her, some even considering her fairly gullible. However, despite this impression she was still exceedingly attracted to him. It was almost…visceral the way he affected her, more so than Grimmjow had.

Orihime had no doubt most of the answers she received from him about inconsequential subjects were truthful. He lived in a high rise deep in the city near one of his recently acquired business ventures (he had multiple apparently) and was thirty one to her twenty four. Orihime discussed her job and was surprised to find he was fairly well versed in medical jargon. When her face betrayed her surprise he'd advised, "I've spent some time in the medical field as well."

" _Is there anything this guy hasn't done?"_

His voice brought her out of her speculations, "May I ask what may be a rather personal question Orihime?" She nodded, trying to not focus on how much she loved the way her name sounded coming from his mouth.

"What is a gorgeous woman like you doing at a dating event like this? Surely one such as yourself must have men falling over themselves to get to know you?" His bold compliment made her blush furiously but she forced herself to answer him clearly, "Thank you, Sosuke, but I'm afraid I…I'm just not very good in the dating scene. With my work schedule it makes it difficult to have a normal social life. Plus, when I'm myself I tend to weird guys out I guess." She was mortified to have admitted such but he merely smiled at her honesty.

"So, what, tonight you decided to try to be someone else?" he asked curiously. She sighed, shaking her head, "Not really, you can change the covering but the woman inside remains the same."

Cocking his head to the side he inquired, "What do you mean by that? If it's any consolation you look lovely, more than that, you look exceptionally desirable. Is that not the impression you were working to project?" Again his forward compliments of her appearance without being lecherous heated Orihime's cheeks.

She laughed slightly as she replied, "I'm drowning in student loans so definitely cannot afford clothing like this. My friend, Rangiku, dressed me up for tonight. It's not that I don't appreciate it; I even told myself I should try to change myself a bit, try to expand my horizons. But I didn't want to create false pretenses especially with speed dating. It's all the more important to be open and honest because you have so little time to make an impression."

Chuckling Sosuke took a sip of his midori sour before saying, "That may be true, but Orihime, tonight it was up to the men to impress _you_ , not the other way around."

Meeting his eyes and doing her best to hold their powerful gaze she boldly stated, "In that case you most certainly did." He barely responded, lips tilting upward in a confident smirk and she could feel waves of sexual attraction wafting off of him making her feel suddenly fidgety.

It had been quite some time since Orihime had been involved with anyone seriously enough to consider becoming intimate with them but the longer she stared into his deep, brown eyes the more she felt her feminine instincts responding to the rolling thunder he held at bay just below the surface of his calm demeanor.

He'd barely touched her, once on her elbow to turn her towards the bar when she'd agreed to drinks with him and once when he'd helped her get seated. She almost frowned as she considered the only confirmation she had he felt even a bit of attraction to her came from his compliments but even those had been given in an even tone, coolly; stated as facts instead of whispered in adoration. " _Geez, Orihime, what do you want from the man? For him to slam you up against the wall or take you on the table in front of all these people?"_ she admonished herself and then blushed furiously when she realized that was _exactly_ what she wanted!

"Orihime, are you ok?" Sosuke's voice held concern, curious why she'd become so silent with her face flushed. " _Perhaps the alcohol was too much for her?"_ he considered but before he could voice the question she'd sprung up from the table. Completely caught off guard by her behavior, which was something to say as Sosuke Aizen was never one to be surprised, he followed her motion and rose from his own chair. It was a good thing he had too because as she took a step forward on one of the precariously high heels she was wearing the other snagged one of the table legs.

"Oh!" she exclaimed tumbling forward but the next moment she was caught, his strong arms wrapped around her back while her hands slammed against his chest. Orihime's breathing was a bit heavier, the result of both her stumble and because the man she'd spent so much time yearning to touch her actually was. Sosuke, for his part, was momentarily overwhelmed with the feel of her supple body against his firm one. It had been quite some time since a woman caused these reactions in him and he was one part intrigued and one part annoyed.

However, his greatest feeling was _aroused_ which became evident to both of them as he stood her up more firmly but did not relinquish his hold of her, rather tightening his grip around her body, feeling her warmth and inhaling her scent. "Are you ok?" He asked surprised at how husky his voice came out.

Orihime could smell his cologne more from this proximity, a deep musk purely male in every way. Her senses were momentarily overwhelmed as she felt the thrumming of energy emitting from his person and the heat…oh the wonderful heat he radiated. His arms, his chest, every part she could feel was strong and intoxicating. Their eyes had not left one another's since he pulled her to himself and her breath hitched as he leaned forward bringing his lips to within millimeters of her own.

He breathed out, "Orihime, let me see you home." His eyes were hypnotic, his voice low and soothing and his face so trustworthy in that moment with his shield dropped. Absentmindedly Orihime found herself nodding in agreement. Without another word he released her enough to allow them both movement, but kept his hand on the small of her back guiding her through the crowd towards the exit. They'd gathered her purse prior to getting drinks so were able to head directly outside.

As they walked she heard him speaking into his cell phone, "Ulquiorra, bring the car around, we'll be making a stop prior to heading back to Las Noches." Though he'd given her his jacket and stood near to hold off the chill of the evening Orihime found herself shivering but knew it wasn't from being cold.

A moment later a long, black limousine pulled up to the front, the driver getting out once it was parked. Moving to the back door Orihime was stunned by the man's eyes: they were the greenest she had ever seen. He was also the most melancholy man she'd ever seen, not returning her smile, barely acknowledging her presence at all in fact. " _I guess he's just really focused,"_ she thought sliding over on the seat to make room for her date.

Once the door was shut and the car was in motion after she'd given Ulquiorra the address of her apartment Sosuke moved closer to her on the bench seat. Orihime's heart was thundering but she would not allow herself to move back.

Leaning down his face was close enough to hers she could feel his breath on her skin and she involuntarily parted her lips as his hands slid around her waist slowly pulling her towards himself. Sosuke's outward appearance was calm but inwardly he was positively thirsting for this woman. Normally a ferocious, almost forceful lover he surprised himself with the deliberation he was taking, but there was something about Orihime that called to him to be gentle, though he could tell once she was warmed up she'd be just as tenacious as him, she just didn't know it yet.

He almost smirked as memory recalled what her ditzy friend had told her about the men being screened. True as that was it didn't necessarily mean they were all safe. People can lie, can create what they want to be found and he was a master of manipulation, deception and false pretenses. As he maintained eye contact with Orihime what he saw almost made him laugh. He knew she wasn't intoxicated enough with alcohol to not realize what was happening; she was _allowing_ this to happen. She had no clue that while he appeared to be just another business man he was really a crime overlord nestled in the heart of the metropolis, a seemingly benevolent benefactor when nothing could be further from the truth. He could destroy her in one of hundreds of ways should the desire possess him and yet she trusted him to hold her gently.

" _Foolish girl,"_ he thought darkly. But the longer he stared into her grey orbs he began to realize she was dangerous in her own right. He could see she inexplicably held the power to make him care. Until now women had just been a means of either entertainment or tension release; fleeting and passing through with no pretenses of romance or emotions.

Truthfully he'd attended the stupid dating event to spite a former lover who'd condescended to speak of him in terms of affection not to his approval, knowing word would reach back to her about it through mutual gossip mongering "friends". There was more than one way to skin a cat after all and she was one of the worst felines in his harem. However, as he looked at the beautiful butterfly who had fallen right into his web he determined he would not drain her dry before taking her wings to display as a trophy. He had her right where he wanted her and knew exactly how to _keep_ her there. It just surprised him that he wanted to.

Orihime wasn't sure what was going on in Sosuke's mind but she remained silent, trying to keep her breathing regulated despite the pulsing in her veins. Finally he spoke, whispering over her skin, "Orihime, you asked me earlier if I believed in love at first sight. I didn't answer you properly for concern of being offsetting but I can't contain the truth any longer. I never believed in love, at first sight or ever, until I met you."

Her eyes widened before shutting as he closed the distance between them and kissed her. His lips were warm, molding to hers perfectly making her sigh in contentment. She felt his hand trail up from her chin into her hair. Once it had reached the back of her head he pulled increasing the pressure of their kiss, fusing their lips together. Parting his mouth he swiped hers with his hot tongue and she opened her mouth welcoming him in. He led the kiss, teasing her tongue before taking it full in his mouth and sucking. Orihime had never been kissed so thoroughly, so passionately and it made her moan loudly.

Deep in her mind she knew this couldn't be real; he hadn't meant the words he'd just spoken. But as he continued kissing her, molding her flesh and kneading her muscles she felt her will bend to his. People had always accused her of living a life too full of fancy so now she decided to get her fill of fantasy, the consequences be damned. She said she'd wanted different and it didn't get any different than what was happening right now. Despite a slight fear of the unknown and shock at her own actions she gave into her hormones allowing herself to be swept up in the sea that was Sosuke Aizen.

Wrapping his arms around her waist again he pulled her towards him as he rotated in his seat. Pushing up her dress he mounted her upon his lap, never breaking the kiss. As she settled over his hips Orihime could feel the evidence of his arousal against her and it ignited her further. Becoming bolder she ran her fingers roughly through his hair, feeling a deep rumble of approval emit from his strong chest. Pulling back he inhaled deeply before running his tongue across her throat making Orihime gasp out. Her flesh was positively vibrating in response to everything he did to her. Teeth nipped her shoulder as his hands ran up and down her body.

Orihime could feel her panties getting soaked just from his attentions to her neck and desperately wanted to feel more of him, for him to touch more of her. Wrapping his hands in her hair he pulled her head down to meet his eyes to hers. If she thought they were smoldering when she'd met him they were completely ablaze now, his lust for her very evident. Without a word he turned her in his lap so she was draped over him, her head leaned back on his shoulder.

With agonizing slowness his trailed his hands up her thighs grasping the hem of her dress which he pulled up while continuing to lavish attention to her neck. Orihime was breathing heavily, her arousal screaming for more. Once she was more exposed he moved one hand up to the band of her underwear while the other slid up her waist to cup one breast. Hitching her breath Orihime waited in anticipation for the contact she so desperately sought in her nether region.

Again with slow deliberate movements Sosuke dipped below the threshold of her panties grazing his fingers against her wet sex. Orihime groaned out, frustrated at the slow pace he'd set, and heard him chuckle at her consternation. She could tell he was enjoying torturing her.

In a raspy voice Orihime breathed out, "Please Sosuke, please." Moving his hand from her breast he clasped her neck firmly, nipping her ear before running his tongue over the rim of it and speaking in a low seductive tone, "Orihime, if we precede further you are _mine_ , do you understand?" He punctuated his point with a quick swipe over her sensitive nub and she cried out, nodding furiously. She'd agree to anything so long as he _just kept going_.

"Good girl," he purred and finally she felt his fingers make contact with where she wanted them most. He rubbed her firmly, trailing circles around her most sensitive area making her writhe against his hand before inserting one, then two fingers into her dripping center. "Sosuke, oh god" she breathed out and he smiled into her flesh before opening his mouth to suckle her neck as he pleasured her.

As she moved against him his erection twitched, longing to bury itself into her hot, sweetness but he wanted her begging him for it. So with ragged breathing of his own he kept up the slow build of her passion, marking her neck with his teeth as his hands continued caressing her his second having returned from her neck to her breast, cupping, fondling and pinching through the tight fitting material of her dress.

Eventually Orihime was so wound up she thought she was going to cry from the need of release. Panting loudly she said, "Sosuke, please… I need you…"

"Ok Hime," he whispered in her ear. Pushing her up slightly he unzipped her dress, helping her to push it down to the floor of the limo. Unclasping her bra Sosuke flung it to the side as she pulled the now drenched panties from her body. Raking his eyes over her form he was exceedingly thankful he'd opted for midnight tint and sound proofing in the car. He was going to make her scream.

Orihime quickly unbuttoned his shirt, Sosuke smirking at her eagerness. Leaning up from his seat he pulled the material from his body pleased to see her appreciative look of longing at his bare chest. He was a prideful man and made sure to keep himself in top physical condition. Unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper he divested himself of his pants and boxers in one motion, his erection springing to attention and garnering Orihime's. He could see her eyes widen as she took in his size.

"Hime," he called making her meet her eyes to his again. He pulled her up from where she rested on her knees before him and cradled her into his lap. The vision of her in that previous position had given him great pleasure but that would wait until later, for now all he wanted to do was claim her completely as his own.

Kissing her deeply he ran his hands all over her body again, reveling in the feel of her silky skin and enjoying her returned touches, the exquisite feel of her tongue against his and the little noises that escaped her when he did something she particularly liked. Shifting again he lay her down on the bench seat, hovering over her, his cock bumping gently against her core making her moan in anticipation.

After one last deep kiss he pulled up and looked into her eyes. Growling possessively he pushed forward, his erection burying all the way to the hilt in one motion and making Orihime cry out in ecstasy, "Sosuke!" Grinning he pulled back and slammed into her again, each time the impact of his thrusts being punctuated by her cries of pleasure ranging from words of encouragement to his name. Leaning down he captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth sucking firmly as he continued to drive into her.

"Sosuke, oh god, Sosuke, yes! Yes!" Her voice called out to him over and over and he couldn't help loving the sound of his name spilling out of her mouth.

When he pulled back up to watch her face contort in rapture at his efforts he marveled to feel the more tender emotions he thought he'd buried deep inside himself begin to awaken, if slightly. He was a man with blood on his hands, ruthless in his pursuits for his own gain. A part of him knew he'd found someone who saw through his mask and yet...and yet here she was, writhing below him as he drove her pleasure higher and higher.

He was a dangerous man but he was also selfish and had no intention of giving up this woman now that he had her.

During this reflection his speed of movement within her supple body had increased, Orihime screaming out his name over and over. Covering her body more fully he sucked and bit at her neck while continuing to pound her senseless. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," she cried making him smirk to himself, " _God? Yes indeed, I will become a god among men and she…she will be my goddess."_

Rising again he pulled her legs up to rest her ankles against his shoulders, the penetration going even deeper in the new position. Orihime was so far gone she wasn't able to make noise anymore, that is until he reached down and stroked her. Eyes shooting open she met his gaze as the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced in her life crashed like a tidal wave causing her to scream out, "Oh my god Sosuke!" Her crescendo helped him reach his own and his spilled forth within her, warming her from the inside out. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat as her legs collapsed down off his shoulders.

He remained in her for a moment as his hardness decreased. Leaning over her once more he brushed her wet bangs out of her eyes, the flower clip having been flung somewhere within the confines of the car. In a low, commanding voice he asked, "To whom do you belong to, Orihime Inoue?" Orihime smiled up into his face, "I belong to you Sosuke Aizen."

 **Author's note: Ok, so how did I do? I hope I kept enough of Aizen's underlying dangerous persona while writing him just a little bit more human since he's not shinigami in this. Hope you liked it** **al2010!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed chapters 1 & 2, I'm so please you all felt I got Aizen's character correct! Thank you also to the faves and follows, I'm glad people are interested in this series. Slight crack here with some of the roles people play but I wanted to shake things up so we don't see the same things over and over. Also, very much OOC for these two and probably others but that is the nature of this beast, especially since I wanted to give Uryuu a hot love scene. So if you're an Uryuu purest this is probably not for you. ;) **

_**Five Lives, Five Loves: A Series**_

An exploration into the idea that Orihime Inoue did indeed have five lives but instead of loving one person each time she met a different man who stole her heart. AU and just for fun. Rated M overall because most likely there will be some fun lemons to be had.

 _ **The Client: Uryuu Ishida – Rate M because the Quincy needs some lovin' damn it!**_

Dr. Uryuu Ishida stared at the envelope in his hand, the calligraphy discouraging his desire to open it.

"It's not going to open itself." Shooting an annoyed look at his friend leaning her slight frame in the threshold of his bedroom he sighed and picked up the letter opener sitting on his desk where he was currently ensconced. Slicing it through the dense paper in one quick motion Uryuu extracted the weighted paper, frowning as he read it.

"Bad news?" Rukia's voice broke in again but her lip was turned up into a slight smirk.

"For most people no," he began before handing her the offending document, "For me yes. It means a considerable amount of wasted time, expense and annoyance." Rukia scanned her eyes over the invitation.

In a tone of mock formality she read out, "Mr. and Mrs. Matsumoto and Dr. and Mrs. Hitsugaya invite you to share in the ceremony uniting their children Rangiku Haineko to Tōshirō Hyōrinmaru on Sunday, December 24th, 2016 at half past six o'clock in the evening in Shirakawago, Japan."

Stopping she frowned before asking incredulously, "Wait, they're getting married on Christmas Eve! And in such a remote area, what in the world?" Uryuu grinned mirthlessly as she handed him back the paper, "Now you see my consternation. Of all the fool-hardy places…no doubt Matsumoto-san was behind it, she always has been quite the fanciful woman."

"Who are these people anyway, I mean, is it that big of a deal if you don't go?" Rukia was curious why he was even considering going, it was a long trip and quite costly. Sighing Uryuu shook his head, "They are old friends of my father's, if I don't go it will be an insult to him. We may not speak often but the man does care about his reputation so slighting this is not advised. More so I do not plan on attending alone, these events within my father's circle of friends brings out the catty vultures still looking to score a husband of their own." He shuddered at the thought of having to dodge sloppy advances for the entirety of the weekend.

Crossing her arms again Rukia huffed, "That's all well and good but who on earth are you going to get to agree to go with you? Most people have plans at Christmas Uryuu."

He rolled his eyes, "I know, trust me, I've been racking my brain trying to think who I could ask. Honestly I would have preferred to take you, it would have been simpler but I know you and that silent giant you call a boyfriend are headed to your family home this year."

Rukia leaned forward and smacked his knee at the remark regarding Chad. Sure, he was quiet but at least he was respectful and she knew ni-sama would appreciate that about him. Smirking at her Uryuu held up his hands in mock surrender, "Ok, ok so he's not exactly silent but my goodness woman how is he going to do with the pressure of meeting your family? Especially your brother?"

She shrugged, "Chad'll do fine and they'll probably love him because there is nothing my family enjoys more than talking about themselves; Ni-sama excepted in that. He'll be harder to impress but pretty much any guy will have that problem."

Shaking his head Uryuu turned back to his laptop, "Anyway, I better start looking quick, I only have two months and still have to make arrangements for accommodations. At least they have an option to RSVP by email so I have a little more time to make sure I actually have a plus one."

At the end of his hospital shift the next day Uryuu was changing back into his street clothes in the locker room when one of his colleagues, Dr. Ulquiorra Schiffer, walked in to begin his. The green eyed man was of the silent type and being one himself Uryuu appreciated not having to make small talk. As he stood and grabbed his bag the invitation, which he had kept with him so he had all the details on hand for when he spoke to prospective dates, fell to the floor and skirted over to Dr. Schiffer's feet. Leaning down he picked it up, eyes automatically scanning the text.

"A wedding, hmm?" he asked handing it back to the raven haired man who nodded. For reasons unknown to himself Uryuu decided to expand beyond that simple response, "Yes, I'm currently in the process of looking for a date, I don't suppose you know of any respectable, decent looking women who could pass as my companion for a weekend?"

Shocking him to his core the man nodded as he picked up his wallet from where it rested on his locker shelf and extracted a business card handing it to him. Uryuu looked at it reading: "Soul Society: Where Two Souls Meet…Temporarily" Below the title was the disclaimer: "Professional Significant Others". Cocking an eye at Ulquiorra he asked incredulously, "What is this, an escort service?"

With no change in expression the calm man retorted, "Of course not, it's just as it says. Temporary significant others, sex has nothing to do with it. Just call them, if it is not to your liking nothing says you have to hire them but that is a resource to acceptable companionship at short notice." Without another word he threw on his stethoscope and walked out of the locker room, leaving Uryuu confused but strangely intrigued.

Taking out his cell phone he dialed the number hearing from the other end, " _Soul Society, Momo speaking, how may I help you?"_ The voice was cheerful but professional, not breathy and seductive as Ishida was secretly expecting so his hopes were already starting to rise. Maybe finding not just a date but a put off for all those catty women would be easier than he previously believed. Clearing his throat he replied, "Um, good evening Momo, I…er…I was referred to you by a friend in regards to finding…a date?" It was more of a question than a statement than Uryuu would have preferred but he was still slightly unsure what it was he was potentially getting himself into.

" _Male or female?"_ Since he hoped she had to know _he_ was a male the question must have been his preference for company. "Female," he answered succinctly. He heard faint typing on the other end but before she could ask any more questions he asked his own, "Before we go any further how much does something like this cost?"

He could hear the smile in her voice, " _It depends on how long the services are required. For one evening of a maximum of six hours it is $100.00. For one whole day $200.00 and for a weekend $500.00. Past that would need further negotiations."_ Ishida almost scoffed as he thought, " _ **Is Schiffer sure this isn't a hooking service**_ _?"_ But before he could voice the question he considered the situation. Most of these people, he guessed, had to be available at beck and call therefore they'd have no other source of consistent income. Plus if they were "brokered" as it was the dates themselves probably weren't making very much money.

" _Sir?"_ he heard and realized he hadn't spoken during his musings. Shaking his head he hastily answered, "Yes, sorry, um…it would be for a weekend."

" _Would you like to book a free consultation?"_ His eyebrows went up, "Free consultation?"

" _Yes sir,"_ Momo continued, " _You would meet with one of our client/date profilers who after finding your needs and some more personal details will be able to pair you appropriately. We have time this evening if you are available?"_

Looking at the card he read the address, noting it was probably a fifteen minute car ride from the hospital. Considering time was of the essence, especially if he decided not to make use of their services, it made sense to get in as soon as possible.

"Yes, I can reach your location in fifteen minutes if that works?"

" _Absolutely sir, I would just need your name and phone number to book the appointment."_

Taking a quiet deep breath he replied, "Dr. Uryuu Ishida, number is 555-4812." Again he heard typing before she concluded, " _Great, thank you Dr. Ishida, we will see you soon."_ He said goodbye and hung up to finish putting on his shoes. Making his way to his car Uryuu was still slightly nervous but figured this was no worse than being set up on a blind date, albeit a far more expense one. But he'd already gone through half of his limited resources, the very last resort being to ask one of another colleague's twin sisters and he really didn't want to do that. It wasn't that he didn't like either of them but they were like sisters to him too and it would be awkward trying to pretend to be more than that.

Reaching his destination of a high rise he proceeded to the elevator and up to the tenth floor. Entering the office he found a comfortable looking waiting area and a desk at which sat a small framed woman a gentle smile on her face.

"Good evening, you must be Dr. Ishida?" she said standing and reaching her hand across the desk. He offered a small smile in return as he shook her hand, "And you must be Momo?" She nodded before taking a seat again while picking up the phone, hitting a button.

"Ms. Kurotsuchi? Dr. Ishida is here," she spoke into the line then nodded as she listened, "Yes mama, I'll send him right in." She hung up the phone and stood again, this time walking out from behind her desk to a door located right of it. Turning the knob she pushed in, gesturing him in as she said, "Right this way Dr. Ishida." He followed her direction into the office. Once within he heard the door shut behind him while before was another dark haired woman considerably curved, a neutral expression on her face.

"Good evening Dr. Ishida, my name is Nemu Kurotsuchi, I am one of the consultants at Soul Society," she'd been walking towards him as she spoke her hand extended. He took it, shaking firmly. "Please, have a seat," she offered as she made her way back behind her desk. Uryuu took the proffered seat.

Taking out a form she slid it across the leather desk protector, "This is some basic information we require in order to pair you with an appropriate date. When is the event?" He told her and she noted it in the system as he began to fill out the document. In addition to the basics of name, birth date, age, sex and occupation subjects included hobbies, interests, favorite movies, books, and other such items one might find on an online dating profile. Uryuu went through it quickly in a neat hand sliding it back to her upon completion.

Nemu was decidedly not a chatty woman for which Uryuu was secretly thankful. He struggled to keep up with some women as they went from topic to topic or talked just to fill the space of silence. That's why he appreciated being friends with Rukia, she wasn't like that at all. Now that he thought about it, that's probably why she and Chad worked so well though he wondered how they'd gotten to know each other if neither was inclined to speak much.

He was brought out of his reflections with Nemu commented, "I've entered your information and we have two women available who, according to our matching algorithm, would be good matches for you. Part of our consultation includes a free "mini date" if you will. While we run a background check on you, for the safety of our employees you understand, you and your prospective partner will be lead to small restaurant we have at our disposal here. It insures a comfortable atmosphere in which to get to know one another. By the time the background check is done hopefully it will be confirmed you have been placed with an appropriate match."

Uryuu had to admire the genius of the process but asked, "And if my first assigned date is not to my liking?"

"We are able to offer a second date in the same location with other prospects; typically there is only one or two which are ideal for our clients. Any further down the scale in a compatibility rating and we run the risk of customers who are dissatisfied, although I can tell you we have almost a perfect rating on most review sites."

"Well, since the first date is free I may as well do it. Would it be now or should I return?" Uryuu was put together nicely, though he'd rather have had opportunity for a shower and a less worn shirt. He hadn't planned on needing to be "date worthy" that day.

"That is up to you, if you would like I can get one of your prospects here within twenty minutes, or we can set up another time and you can return," she offered, still keeping a neutral expression on her face. Uryuu considered and opted to return the following evening should that work for the woman he was supposed to meet. Nemu typed something into her computer and he heard a chime. " _Must be texting via computer or using instant messaging,"_ he thought as he waited. Nemu turned her eyes back to his, "She is available tomorrow at 6:30 if that is agreeable?" He confirmed it was so as he stood to go.

They shook hands again before Uryuu headed out the door to the elevator. " _This should be interesting,"_ he mused as he walked to his car.

The next evening he was back but more, in his opinion, appropriately dressed for a date fake as it was. Walking into the waiting room he again found Momo who smiled at him. "Good evening Dr. Ishida, I will escort you to the restaurant, your date is waiting for you there." He followed her back out the door to the elevator again. Hitting the up button they went almost to the top floor. Exiting, she swiftly made her way to a set of double doors opening one holding it for him to follow. The restaurant was half full and when the host saw who was with Uryuu he didn't bother with him.

Pointing to a table next to the windows, the view of the city scape breathtaking, she directed, "She's right over there, the red head. Have a good evening Dr. Ishida." He returned the sentiments before she walked away. Uryuu found himself adjusting first his tie then his glasses, both nervous gestures he'd worked to correct over the years but they still showed up from time to time, before making his way to the woman in question. She was busy looking out the window and did not hear his approach given the noise of voices around them.

When he was about four feet from the table Uryuu cleared his throat making her jump slightly as she turned. Wide grey eyes met his own blue and he was immediately stunned by her beauty. Long red hair cascaded over bare shoulders and down her back, light make up accentuating her delicate cheek bones and soft pouty lips. As she stood up to properly greet him Uryuu felt his throat go dry. Her figure was flawless, encased in a black thin strapped dress, bright red heels on her feet.

"Good evening," she chirped in a slightly high voice, though it was not unpleasant, just distinctly feminine, "You must be Dr. Ishida, my name is Orihime Inoue, it's nice to meet you." She'd extended her had to shake his but rather than do so he turned it in his, bent down and kissed the top. Looking back at her face Uryuu could see a pretty blush adorn her cheeks. They stood looking at each momentarily before Ishida finally roused himself out of his stupor, "The pleasure is all mine Inoue-san."

She giggled, "Oh Dr. Ishida, if we're to be an… _item_ ," she seemed unsure of which word to use but kept going, "You'll need to call me Orihime." Smirking slightly he stepped forward, gently guiding her back to her seat which he helped pull out then push in for her. "In that case, you must call me Uryuu, must you not?" Ishida wasn't sure when his voice had become so low but there was something about this woman that brought out a hunger in him he'd not felt for quite a long time.

" _This…this could be dangerous,"_ Ishida thought as he sat down. He'd barely exchanged names with the woman and already he had to remind himself this wasn't an actual date! Her blush was back, no doubt the result of his tone, but she pressed on with a smile, "That depends on whether you want me as your companion!"

Uryuu had never considered himself a vain or conceited man before, but he was positively smitten with the woman just from her looks alone. Then again, he figured he'd have to be dead to not be affected by her charms. However, as they began getting to know each other he saw how genuine and _sweet_ she was. She wasn't a femme fatale or sexy siren; she was actually a fairly simple woman who had a penchant for odd flavor combinations and a love of the fantastical. They talked of books and movies, finding some common ground in a mutual love of Lord of the Rings discussing over-arching themes, favorite characters and how each actor was appropriately cast for the movies.

During their exchange a meal of sauced chicken and vegetables along with rice was served in conjunction with a light white wine and chocolate raspberry tart for dessert which they shared. It was while consuming this last Orihime smiled, "Dr. Ishida, I really enjoyed tonight, so even if you decide not to choose me for your event I'm glad I had the pleasure of your company."

Uryuu blinked, having completely forgotten the point of his being here. He couldn't remember the last time a first date had gone so well. " _But…how much of this is real?"_ he thought wondering again at the dates' responsibility. Was she just saying things to please him? He had filled out a profile; she could have been given it to review so that she'd know what topics to bring up, what things to say she enjoyed.

He knew this wasn't the same as a call girl scenario whose job it was to fulfill a _fantasy_ (not that he'd ever used one but had definitely _heard_ enough at his work.) Yet, the more he considered this option the more he felt it was incorrect. He couldn't conceive that her company wouldn't require her to make sure she was pleasant, but the opinions and tastes she'd shared, those were genuinely her own.

Finally he smiled in returned, "I have most definitely enjoyed our time together as well Inoue-san. I'm not sure if it's the proper order of things but I want to put your mind at ease. I will most definitely be selecting you for my event." Her eyes widened and her smile, if possible, grew brighter as she clapped her hands, "Oh Dr. Ishida! I'm so pleased, thank you for telling me!" He chuckled, hoping she was excited not just because she'd be earning a paycheck. They completed their meal and headed to the elevator, he having risen first to pull her chair for her.

"I'm not used to such a gentleman," she murmured as her helped her into her coat. "It does seem to be a lost art," he commented guiding her with a hand on the small of her back.

They reached the elevator, Uryuu hitting the down button and the doors opened almost instantly; it was quite late in the evening so he doubted there were many people left to use it. Stepping in and again pushing the appropriate button Uryuu kept himself a respectable distance away from Orihime still in awe of her affect on him. The silence seemed charged somehow and he wondered if it was just his imagination or if she felt it too. Casting a side glance to her he was both surprised and pleased to see her doing the same. " _Maybe it's not just me,"_ he thought a smile threatening to spill across his face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd grinned let alone smiled as much as he had this evening with her.

The elevator arrived to their floor, both persons making their way to the dating service office. Uryuu opened the door for her earning a whispered thank you from his companion before following her in. They found Momo and Nemu standing in the waiting room. Nemu stepped forward, "Ah, I hope the date went well?" Uryuu nodded as he replied, "Indeed. I have already informed Inoue-san I would be pleased to have her as my companion for the weekend of the 24th of December."

If she was pleased with this Nemu made no indication of it as she responded, "Excellent Dr. Ishida, if you would follow me we can handle the formalities before you take your leave this evening. Inoue-san, thank you for making yourself available, we will send you the details once they are determined."

The red head nodded thanks to her employer before extending her hand to Ishida. He again opted to give it a swift peck before he smiled at her, "I look forward to our next encounter, Orihime." Cheeks flushed and voice slightly breathy she replied, "Me too, Uryuu." Nemu and Momo had exchanged a look not seen by the "couple"; this was not the first man to become completely enraptured with Orihime Inoue in a short amount of time. She was one of their best.

Uryuu turned to Nemu following her into her office where he paid and she officially booked Orihime for the weekend of the wedding. "Now then, we of course have guidelines for our employees but there is one rule we explain to our clients. Under no condition are a client and date to have intercourse. We do not run an escort service and do not want to run the risk of ever having reason to be investigated as such."

Producing a piece of paper she continued, "By signing this you agree to all of our terms of service most notably the agreement to not attempt to influence, coerce, threaten or force your date to engage in or perform any and all sexual acts." Uryuu of course was appalled this wording was necessary but even background checks could only tell you so much about a person. Signing it quickly he stood, shook her hand and made his way out to go home. The entire evening his thoughts and dreams were filled by the soft voice, giggle and curves of Orihime.

A week later he received a text: **Uryuu, this is Orihime. Thank you again for choosing me to be your companion. According to your profile we are to arrive at the event as an established couple. We'll need to work out those details. Would you prefer to do that before leaving or on our way to the site?**

Normally Uryuu would have said to just talk about it on the way up but he found himself eager to see Orihime again if it were possible. He was fairly sure this would not be another free encounter but couldn't bring himself to care. He texted back swiftly: **Meeting I believe would be the best course of action, though if we did prior to our scheduled weekend would that be sanctioned by your employers or should I expect an invoice?**

After he'd sent it he hoped it didn't come off as him accusing _her_ of trying to get more money out of him. A minute went by and then another causing him to become somewhat anxious. He hadn't been this jumpy over texting in…well…ever really. " _What is this woman doing to me?"_ he wondered not for the first time since meeting her. He was startled when his phone rang.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Ishida speaking," he answered evenly.

"Good afternoon Uryuu," he heard a soft voice say and realized it was Orihime. He'd been so distracted waiting for her text he'd not noticed it was her number calling him. Gathering his wits he replied, "Oh, hello Orihime, I was expecting you to text, what can I do for you?"

There was a significant pause before she took a deep breath, "Well, really…I…I wanted to answer your question but…"she trailed off clearly debating whether she should go on. He waited, not wanting to deter her from doing so; he was intrigued as to why she felt she needed to _call_ to answer him. Finally she spoke again, "I called because I don't want what I'm going to say to be in writing." His eyebrows went up but still he said nothing waiting until she continued again, "I just…I really enjoyed spending time with you and…well let's just say this meeting would be "off the books"."

Now he had a full fledge grin on his face and didn't care who saw it as he replied, "Well then consider me flattered Orihime. I'd be pleased to have a clandestine rendezvous with you. Forgive me if it is too forward but would a meeting at my apartment work?" He heard what sounded like a sigh of relief from the other side of the line, "That's perfect, tonight? You could text me your address and I'll meet you at seven if that works for you."

"Seven works great, I'll send you the information. I really look forward to seeing you again," he responded smile still present. "Me too, Uryuu," and he could hear the smile in her voice. Hanging up he took a deep breath letting it out slowly; it appeared she wanted to see him again as much as he did her but part of him still wondered how much of this was genuine. He'd never dealt with anything like this before in his life and was a bit out of his depth. It wasn't that he'd never dated, some quite attractive women at that. But this was the first time he'd ever interacted with someone of Orihime's caliber and he was incredulous to believe she was as attracted to him as he was to her. " _Still, she was the one to initiate another meet up and no doubt against the rules of her job; that has to mean something doesn't it?"_

"Oi! Ishida!" He heard his name called and blinked back into the present moment. Running up to him was another fellow doctor, Ichigo Kurosaki, the same colleague whose sisters he'd considered requesting assistance from should the dating service have not panned out well. Schooling his face back to one of indifference he responded coolly, "Yes Kurosaki, what is it now?"

"Sheesh, a moment ago you looked…actually I've _never_ seen you look like that! Get good news?" the orange hair asked grinning slightly. Uryuu wasn't sure why but he was suddenly overcome with the urge to show Ichigo exactly why he had that look on his face, but unfortunately he'd no pictures of Orihime.

Smirking he replied, "As a matter of fact I have a date tonight." Ichigo's eye widened, "Well, for you to have looked like that you did she must be something. Let me know if she has any friends." Uryuu rolled his eyes but couldn't get the smirk off his face. They walked back into the hospital side by side, Ichigo asking his opinion on a juvenile heart case he'd been handed that was rapidly becoming past his expertise. Kurosaki was the most popular of the hospital pediatricians and though Uryuu knew him to be a fairly prideful man he did not waste precious time in regards to more serious cases. If one of "his kids" as he called them needed more or better care than he could give himself he would seek help. Uryuu agreed to come take a look heading to the pediatric ward with the tall doctor.

Later than evening Uryuu was pacing his kitchen and cursing himself for not having confirmed with Orihime whether they were to have dinner together. He could have called her but his work load had increased significantly during the rest of the day and by the time he'd realized his mistake it was too late to do much about it. Worst case scenario would be they ordered take out.

" _Why do I even care so much? I mean, this isn't even supposed to be happening,"_ he considered still pacing. He was brought back to himself by a knock at the door. It was just before seven and he smiled; at least she was prompt! Striding to the door he opened it to find Orihime holding two large brown bags. Stepping back he greeted her, relieving her of her burden (from which wafted a delicious scent). As he headed to the kitchen counter to set them down he advised her to feel free to remove her coat and boots to get more comfortable. Once the bright pink coat and purple scarf were removed he saw she was clad in leggings, mini skirt and white sweater. Quickly she shed her boots and placed them on the rock pebble mat he had acting as his "mud room".

"There are guest slippers next to the mat if you're feet are cold," he offered opening the fridge to gather two water bottles.

"Thank you but my wooly socks are doing a good job of keeping the cold at bay, plus your carpet is so comfy," she responded wiggling her sock ensconced toes against it. Despite the oddness of her compliment he smiled as he handed her one of the bottles.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought dinner," she continued as they made their way back to the kitchen, "I didn't have time to eat before coming then figured we could talk over a meal, of course if you've already eaten-" but his head shaking stopped her flow of speech a smile replacing it.

In companionable silence they extracted the meal of chicken parmesan with spiral noodles and salad, splitting it between two plates before heading to the dining table. Uryuu opted to grab a bottle of red wine, ignoring Orihime's protests of him not having to "waste" it on her and poured two glasses. Before long they were engaged in conversation as easily as the first time they'd met. He told her a little more about his job and she explained she worked as a delivery driver for a bakery part time. They'd made it all the way through dinner before Orihime laughed, "Oh my, we're supposed to be figuring out our "cover story"." Her sing song voice and giggle made Uryuu smile again. As they were done with the meal he suggested they take the conversation to the living room.

Sitting in the middle of the couch Orihime watched as he lit the gas fireplace. He smiled sheepishly, "I'm rarely home enough to enjoy it, figured now is as good a time as any." She nodded, "It's lovely, my little place has a small heater and that's it. But since it's just me there I can put my bed wherever I want."

He wanted to ask more but knew it was already getting late and they still needed to plan their story.

"So," Orihime began, "How did we meet? How long have we been together? Do we live together or no?" Uryuu was sitting closer to her than he'd meant to but it seemed his body was doing things against his own will. She smelled like lilacs, one of his favorite flowers, a beautiful smile on her face. As he sat staring in her eyes Uryuu had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. The feeling shocked him; he was rarely if ever so forward.

Orihime's smile dropped but she didn't move away, seemingly captured by the look in his eyes. Shifting even closer to her his knee nestled up against her own. Slowly Uryuu reached his hand up, caressing the side of her neck as he moved it back into her waterfall of hair.

"Well," he said breathily, heart pounding at his own blunt actions but he wasn't going to stop, not unless she stopped him, "The truth seems appropriate to me." Her eyes widened but before she could ask what he meant was speaking again, his breath caressing her neck as he moved even closer, making her eyes close, "I'd tell them we were set up on a blind date and when I laid eyes on you I was completely blown away by your beauty." Her scent surrounded him as he took in deep breath, keeping his lips just above her skin. He could see goose bumps overtaking her flesh and smirked as he brought his other hand up to join its partner in her hair.

Still speaking lowly he continued, "Then I'd talk about how much we surprisingly had in common, namely our mutual love of the fantastic though you were able to bring up more enthusiasm within me than I've ever felt in my life." Now he was slowly massaging her neck, his face back in front of hers but Orihime's eyes remained closed, breathing increasing in its rapidity.

Uryuu had no idea what had gotten into him but he kept going, "After that I'd mention how not a day went by in the week after our first date where I wasn't thinking about you, wanting to talk to you, to see you. Cursing myself for having not given you a proper goodnight kiss."

Orihime's eyes flew open to meet his as he concluded, "I'd end in confessing you'd captured my heart and I was powerless to stop myself from falling for you entirely too quickly but fully and completely." He didn't wait for a reply, closing the distance to press his lips to hers both of their eyes closing as he did.

As Uryuu moved his lips slowly against hers Orihime's hands slid up around his neck. Pulling back he moved down her neck trailing feather light kisses against her as he gently pushed to lay her on the couch, his body covering hers. "Orihime," he breathed in her ear, "Say something." He leaned back up over her, eyes meeting her own.

Smiling she removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table before wrapping her arms around his neck again pulling firmly to meet her lips to his once more. After kissing him thoroughly she pulled back just enough to whisper, "I quit." Eyes flying open he leaned up rapidly, "You what? I mean, why didn't you just tell me to stop?" Uryuu was almost panicking, suddenly both irritated and ashamed with himself. What the hell had he been thinking?

"Uryuu," her voice called to him and he finally looked at her, startled to see she'd removed her sweater to reveal a tight white tank top. Smiling she took the initiative, pushing on his shoulders to lean him back on the couch as he'd done to her, nestling her knees on either side of his hips. Bending down, her ample cleavage becoming visible, she kissed his neck making him moan out.

Her voice was soft, just like the rest of her, as she guided his hands to her back while she spoke, "I'd tell them I'd never met a man who made me feel like such a lady." She kissed his jaw, "That I'd never met someone who treated me like a person and not just a piece of ass."

Her lips moved to his cheek, placing a long lingering peck before she continued, "That for the first time in my life I knew what people meant when they say they knew the exact time they'd found the one." Now her face was hovering over his and he was startled to see unshed tears as she finished, "When I said I quit, I meant I was going to quit Soul Society because no date, no matter the money, the place or the fun, could ever compare to being with you."

Then she kissed him again, more heatedly, more desperately, her tongue darting out to caress his lips and he not needing much more encouragement tightened his hold as his joined in dancing with hers. The feeling of her breasts against his chest was amazing, the softness of her skin tantalizing. Wherever he touched Orihime felt fire, never knowing this level of passion could occur between two people who were for all intents and purposes strangers. But she knew he'd meant every word he said and her heart had called to meet its partner, her body longed to fuse with his, a deep ache felt all the way in her gut the longer she denied their connection.

"Orihime," she heard him breath out, her lips opting to trail back to his neck since he'd determine to occupy his mouth with speech, "You…don't have to…we…are you sure?" He couldn't think with her licking and sucking his skin the way she was, the feeling of her small hands unbuttoning his shirt stopping the flow of blood to his brain as his heart redirected it to a lower portion of his body.

"Uryuu," she breathed against his neck, never stopping the motions of her hands, "I've waited my whole life for you, please..." she made it no further before he'd somehow flipped them to change positions, shirking his shirt quickly. Moving forward he buried his face in her neck, teeth nipping her skin as his hands roamed up to finally cup her breasts. Orihime sucked in a gulp of air exhaling his name and making Uryuu's pants become decidedly tighter.

Still ravishing her neck, his hands moving up and down wherever he could find purchase he asked, "Shall we continue this in the bedroom?"

Orihime shook her head as she ran her hands over his back, "No, I rather like you by fire light." He smirked but heeded her request making one caveat, "Fine by me, but I'm not sharing you with the world at large. I'll shut the curtains, be back in a moment."

Moving quickly he extracted himself from off of her and walked to the picture window, shutting the curtain soundly before turning and making his way to the door locking it. Turning around he felt his heart launch into his throat. Orihime had made opportunity of his brief absence to remove her socks, leggings and shirt, being left in nothing but her skirt and bra.

"I thought you'd appreciate it if I left you a bit of the wrapping," she cooed.

"You thought right my little minx," he quipped back swiftly closing the distance. Putting her hand up, she barely stopped him from tackling her. Reaching forward her hands made quick work of his belt, sliding it out of its home nestled in belt loops. Next he felt his pant button and zipper released, allowing him to exhale a bit; his length had been feeling quite cramped. Pulling, she deftly extracted him from his clothing, leaving only his boxers. Slowly she pulled those down separately taking her time and making Uryuu feel both apprehensive and appreciated.

He watched as her eyes gleamed with excitement and desire when his cock came into view. Looking back up at him she smirked before leaning forward to kiss him gently, the slight contact causing him to inhale sharply. Grinning Orihime stuck out her tongue to lick the entirety of his shaft.

"Gods, Orihime, you…you really don't-"but she shushed him. "Uryuu," he felt her purr against his member, the sensation creating instant dry mouth for him, "let me make you feel good." No more words were spoken as she took all of him in her hot willing mouth.

"Unh!" He grunted, his hands making their way to her hair as she swirled her tongue around him, lips sucking lightly creating delicious friction. Uryuu couldn't recall the last time he'd been given a blowjob and knew he'd never had one this good! For someone who didn't have sex for a living Orihime certainly seemed professionally adept at it. She sucked, licked, caressed and kissed him until he was a panting mess. Her hands had moved all over him: up his stomach to his chest, down to cup and massage him and then to grasp his ass, giving her purchase to pull him deeper.

"Oh god, Orihime, ahhh," he rasped feeling he was close to his end. Not wanting to finish this way he pulled away from her. Falling to his knees before her he reached around, unclasping her bra and in one quick motion pulled it from her person. Soft, silky flesh spilled out before his hungry eyes and it didn't take long for his lips to make their way to one nipple, his hand massaging the other.

"Uryuu, that feel soooo good," moaned Orihime, one hand running through his smooth hair while the other kept her upright. As he pleasured her chest Uryuu ran his hand up her leg, under her skirt and along her thigh. When he reached her panties he was pleased to find them drenched in her essence.

Pushing gently he guided her to lie down on the couch once more. Leaning back up, he unzipped her skirt then hooked his fingers over the waist band of it and her panties pulling them down and off. Standing up he paused to take in the vision of her sprawled below him. The firelight flickered highlighting her gorgeous curves.

"Kami you're beautiful," he whispered moving to lay over her once more. Beginning at her neck he kissed, licked, nipped and sucked every inch of her body, moving with slow deliberate motions. By the time he'd reached the intended destination at the apex of her legs Orihime was writhing in anticipation, thirsting for his tongue on her core.

Finally she felt him lick her outer folds before delving into her sweet center. "Uryuu!" she cried out, the sensation of his tongue and fingers coupled together. Orihime was panting, running her hands up and down her torso as he pleasured her. Uryuu had never felt such a connection to any woman in his life and each time she called his name his heart soared, loving every second of giving to her, making her feel good, worshipping her body not just because she was outwardly beautiful but because he saw the amazing person she was as a whole. He'd never had sex with someone this quickly before but knew from this moment forward he wanted her with him always.

"Uryuu, faster, harder please…I need…I," Orihime was begging to be brought to completion which he was happy to do. He increased the speed and pressure, looking for that one good spot that would release her coiled spring. "Ahhhh! Oh yes! Uryuu, yes, yes!"

" _Found it,"_ he thought smugly attacking it with renewed vigor. In seconds he had her reaching the peak before crashing over it, a long loud releasing of passion emitting from her. As she lay breathing heavily he pulled back up, wiping his lips with the back of his hand before crawling back up over her satisfied figure.

"Orihime," he breathed out and met her eyes again, "Earlier you complimented my gentlemanly treatment of you but…" he hesitated unsure how to voice his request. Truthfully he was shocked at what had popped into his head but now that it was there he couldn't get it out.

Placing her hand against his cheek Orihime, still working to catch her breath, whispered, "Uryuu, you _are_ treating me gentlemanly, voicing your request instead of just doing what you want and making me stop you if I don't like it is wonderful. Tell me what you want."

He grinned kissing her lips before murmuring, "I'd really like…to take you from behind. But if you don't want to it's fine, I just…I've never done that before and you have such a beautiful ass and hips."

She giggled, "That position is fine with me, but it will probably be more comfortable for both of us in your bedroom." He nodded, standing quickly before swooping down and picking her up in his arms. Walking swiftly he threw back the covers and sheets of his bed before placing her gently on the mattress. Smiling seductively Orihime rolled herself to her knees, wiggling her ass before crooking a finger, "Come get me Uryuu."

His erection fully hardened by her words said in a tone of such wanton desire. Moving behind her he kissed up and down her back, one hand gripping her breast and making her moan in approval. Tweaking her nipple made Orihime gasp before he moved his hand back to her sex, massaging her to prep for his intrusion. Eventually she was begging, "Uryuu, please, take me now." Positioning himself carefully Uryuu moved forward, slowing encasing himself within her heat, moaning at the exquisite feeling.

Orihime moaned her approval of his entrance, arching her back and smiling over her shoulder at him. Grasping her hips he pushed her forward before pulling back the friction causing both of them to inhale rapidly.

With her hair spill about her face Orihime rasped out, "Harder, Uryuu." Swiftly he did as she told; moving in and out of in an increased rhythm of push and pull, the grip on her hips becoming firmer the higher his pleasure was driven. He'd closed his eyes momentarily but then opened them to find her pleasuring herself while he took her.

Moving one hand from her hips he leaned his torso over her, placing his hand over hers as he commanded, "Show me how you want to be touched Orihime, I want to be the one to make you cum." She grinned, allowing him to follow the pattern of her fingers before extracting her hand to allow him to have his way with her. He was a fast learner and soon she was panting heavily again, breasts swinging as he continued to pound in to her from behind while rubbing her clit into sweet oblivion.

"Uryuu, oh, yes, ahhhh!" She hissed as she felt her end coming. Suddenly Uryuu shifted and hauled her up against his chest, both of them vertical. He again grabbed her hips and slammed her down on to his dick, the new angle making her cry out louder. Now with her feet under herself Orihime could raise and lower on her own allowing Uryuu to caress up and down her torso, grasping both her breasts firmly while sucking on her neck between his rasps of her name.

After pleasuring her as he fucked her Uryuu decided to bring them both sweet released. Once again grasping one hip he pulled her up and down faster as his hand returned to her pleasured nub. Orihime shrieked out, "Oh Uryuu, just like that, don't stop, ahh!" A moment later she was coming hard, Uryuu following second later overcome in his lust for this woman.

Unable to hold themselves up any longer they collapse to the bed, Uryuu spooning up against her back side and kissing her neck.

"I realized there is one question I never answered," he whispered into her hair.

"What's that?" she asked as she turned to face him. He smiled down at her from the propped position on his elbow. Leaning down he caressed her lips again with his before replying, "The answer as to whether we live together is yes, if you are agreeable to that so soon, but I for one know I will not be happy to part from you." With wide eyes but a smile Orihime shook her head yes then proceed to push him onto his back, straddling his hips to slowly begin writing more of their improbable but possible love story.

 **Author's Note: Do you know how hard it is to write Uryuu as impulsive, even in an AU? VERY! I hope people had fun reading this. I just picture him as a very skilled lover when he gets older and is more sure of himself with women. Hopefully it was enjoyable to see the normally stoic Quincy in the throes of passion with his beauty. This is already number three of the series and most likely I will be doing another just because they are so fun so if you have a scenario or pairing suggestion feel free to let me know via review or PM. Thanks all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews of chapter 3 to Casey525, al2010, ScarecrowReaper, crista2311 and guests. Thanks for the faves and follows too! For the guest who requested Muramasa I don't really know that character at all so it would not be a very good story I fear but thank you for the suggestion! Here we're back to another guilty pleasure I love: GrimmHime! I'm sure he will feel OOC more perhaps than the other men I have written previously but I feel like he can be "softened" slightly in AU since he's not a hollow, though I'll try to keep him rough around the edges so he's still recognizable. Also the rest of the gang will probably be OOC too, especially Orihime because I'm kind of flipping her and Ichigo's roles (he likes her, she's oblivious to it and she's tougher/bold).**

 **Dedicated to Casey525 since GrimmHime is your ship of choice! Enjoy!**

 _ **Five Lives, Five Loves: A Series**_

An exploration into the idea that Orihime Inoue did indeed have five lives but instead of loving one person each time she met a different man who stole her heart. AU and just for fun. Rated M overall because most likely there will be some fun lemons to be had.

 _ **The Undercover Agent: Grimmjow JeagerJacques – Rate M because hello, it's the blue haired, foul-mouthed SEXta!**_

Special Agent Grimmjow JeagerJacques secured his Smith & Wesson automatic beneath his belt and dark washed denim. Flinging on a white leather jacket over his tight blue muscle t-shirt he clipped down the buckles of steel-toed boots before striding confidently to a motorcycle parked between two raised trucks. Saddled up he turned over the engine and let his "girl" warm up as he put on the full coverage helmet. Gunning the throttle he shot off towards the pier. Twenty minute later he was in place amidst the dimly lit docks, the hour late. He kept his face set in a scowl watching his contact sidle over to him.

"Yo, Pantera" a voice marred with years of tobacco usage rasped out. Grimmjow crossed his arms, "You got the goods?" A nod in return made azure eyes spark with excitement. "Show'em," he commanded and followed at the crook of the man's finger. They walked a short distance to a red shipping container, unassuming among the literally thousands of others littering the harbor docks. With a flick of his wrist the man had his goons opening the steel box, rows of crates coming into view when they flipped on two flashlights.

Stepping up to a crate Grimmjow held out his hand presumptuously, a crowbar being supplied as result of the gesture. Everyone knew the blue haired male checked the merchandise before accepting delivery. The steel pipes he called arms effortlessly wretched open the top of the crate nearest him. Leaning the crowbar against the side of the wood he took out his own flashlight. Peering inside his canines flashed; below were what looked like bottles of wine but when he lifted under the platform they were on he found the real prize: semi-automatic rifles, serial numbers filed off and completely untraceable. He emitted a look chuckle, "Good stuff Wester. How many crates here?" "Twenty," came the curt reply. "Let's get to'em then, don't have all night."

Once all the crates had been opened and inspected he grinned, "Perfect, I'll get on the horn for their ride." He extracted his cell phone punched in the unlock code and hit a contact name simply entitled "The Ass".

"Heya Ass," his voice was low and even, keeping the men he was with in front of him at all times, "Got the green light, move yer…well…ass," he grinned.

"You think you're so fucking funny Pantera but one of these days –"the threat was cut off with a push of END. Smirking, the deep undercover agent returned his attention to the men before him, "The jackass' is on his way, let's get the dough rolled out." Fifteen minutes later a big rig rounded the bend and headed straight for them. Executing a perfect three point turn the truck was flipped around so the back faced the opening of the container. From the cab jumped a male with flaming red hair, tattoos visible thanks to the black tank he wore.

The red and blue hairs exchanged a bump of fists before Grimmjow sent a questioning look to the leader of the nefarious enclave. At a nod from their boss the henchmen began transferring the cargo. "Any trouble?" Renji asked lowly watching the proceedings. "Of course not," came the clipped reply, his responder still watching the men. Once all the crates were loaded and the rig shut tight Grimmjow extended his hand, "Pleasure as always Wester, till next time."

"Hey Pantera," the greasy haired leader said as they parted and both red and blue turned back to look at him, "Whatcha need with all this hardware? Looking to start a war?" Narrowing his eyes Grimmjow growled out, "Don't fucking worry about it Wester, you did your part. Enjoy blowing that wad I just wired to you. I'll let you know when we need more." Holding up his hands in mock surrender the lanky male chuckled, "No need to be so sensitive, just curious." Turning he flicked his wrist and the heavy lifters followed him to a waiting car. Once they were on their way Renji and Grimmjow turned to each other.

"No bugs?" Renji asked.

"All clear, get goin'; I got a date," Grimmjow replied heading to his bike. Renji's eyes narrowed, "Don't screw around; you're her only life line in there!" Turning to face him the agent walked backwards as he spoke, "She's tougher than you think. She can handle herself." He pivoted back around, reaching his bike a minute later, its engine roaring to life. Renji shook his head as he climbed back into the cab, "Bastard is going to get his self or one of us killed one of these days," he muttered as he radioed into base.

"Zabimaru to base, ready for a hot special delivery, over?"

"Base to Zabimaru, we're starving get a move on, over!"

Chuckling the red head turned over the engine. Shifting gears he headed to base, glad the pickup went without incident; one never knew with Grimmjow at the helm.

* * *

As Orihime made her way through a group of incoming patrons, a precariously full tray of drinks overhead, music thumped against her ear drums. The club was particularly crowded that night but it made the time go by faster. Arriving to her destination she flashed a brilliant smile despite the pain in her shoulder. "Ok boys," she said sweetly, "Here's another round!" Setting down the tray carefully she distributed beers and wine to the ten men sitting around the table. A particularly inebriated member of the party made a grab at her ass but she'd learned the moves to avoid such unwanted contact. Giggling she shifted her position, but made sure to lean far over to give him a parting boob shot.

"Thanks sweetheart," a bald man replied to her handing him his beer, an almost sincere smile on his face. Nodding at him she stood back up and made her way back to the bar. It was time for a ten minute break and she definitely needed it. As she walked she cast glances up to the stages where the go-go dancers were working it. Their feet were probably killing them but she knew they made a pretty penny for moving around and flashing some skin though they weren't strippers; at least not for the general crowd. Finally reaching her intended target she put the tray down. "I'm taking my ten Grantz!" The pink haired mixologist gave her a wave indicating he'd heard before returning to serving his infamous concoctions to a very appreciative clientele.

As she made her way outside, a breath of fresh air needed though she'd more than likely end up with lungs full of second hand smoke, Orihime was unaware of three sets of eyes watching her. "Such a pretty little thing," growled Nnoitra licking his lips and shifting his belt.

Smirking at the comment but not removing his eyes from the red haired beauty Sosuke Aizen, owner of "Club Hueco Mundo", replied, "Indeed." When she'd exited he did shift his gaze to the green eyed male to his left, "Do you not agree Ulquiorra?" The man shrugged noncommittally, "She is not unpleasant to the eye."

"So hard to please," Aizen chuckled, "I think it's time for our meeting. Ulquiorra, arrange it for tonight when her shift is done." The raven haired man nodded making his way downstairs. He detested having to walk the floor with such trash but every so often it was necessary. Stepping outside Ulquiorra's sharp eyes spotted his prey sitting on a bench across the street from the club, no doubt trying to escape the poisonous clouds of filth hanging in the air.

Striding forward he made his way to her, noticing as he drew nearer she was on the phone. When she saw him coming she hastily ended her call but he paid no real mind to it; he was after all one of the boss man's main men and she showed respect as she should.

Offering a small smile to the stoic male Orihime stood and spoke softly, having longed learned to not use her "cheerful" voice with him, "Good evening Schiffer-san, I was just about to come back in, I'm sorry if I'm late."

Tapping down his annoyance of the presumption he was here merely to be a time punch he instead got right to business, "Woman, Aizen-sama requires your presence in his office at the conclusion of your shift." He noticed her look of slight apprehension but before she could ask why he turned and walked away. She'd know soon enough what was required of her.

Watching him walk away Orihime's pulse thundered, blood rushing through her faster as she quickly unlocked her phone and sent a simple text: **Phase 1 complete, open phase 2**. Changing the password again she slid it back into the side pocket she'd sewn to her bra to hold it, never letting it out of her sight as much as possible. That done Orihime made her way back to the club, thanking Yammy as he opened the door for her a leering smile on his face as he blatantly looked her up and down send a shiver through her body. Overall working at Hueco Mundo hadn't been that dangerous, mostly just handsy drunks and petty cat fights from patrons while fellow employees of the male variety made no efforts to hide their admiration.

By the time she'd returned to the bar Grantz was swamped, requiring her assistance for immediate service the floor being covered adequately. Shifting into bartender mode Orihime plastered a smile on her face and flirted with the men while complimenting the girls on their attire as she took orders, mixed drinks and served. After another two hours her shift was over and she was saying goodbye to her fellow tender.

"Good luck tonight," he said lowly with a wink. They both knew why she was called upstairs. Thanking him for his seemingly sincere wishes Orihime walked the perimeter of the dance floor in order to avoid getting trapped dancing with overzealous attendees; she'd only made that mistake _once_. Mounting the stairs she reached the office and took a deep breath before knocking soundly. The door whipped open, "What the fu-" Nnoitra began but stopped when he saw it was her hissing out in a voice that had creeped Orihime out since her first day, "Ohhhh, it's you Pet. Come on in beautiful." Schooling her features the red headed forced a smile, "Thank you Jiruga-san."

Laughing and flinging a gangly arm around her he admonished, "Come now Pet, I've told you, call me Nnoitra." While trying to figure out how to get him off her without offending him (she had to tread lightly with the boss's men) his arm was removed by Ulquiorra, the silent man shooting a dangerous look to the taller male. Nnoitra growled but moved away, Aizen having entered the room from another door greeting his employee, "Ah, Wakimoto -san, thank you for meeting with me."

" _Like I had a choice,"_ she thought but again smiled, "It's my pleasure Aizen-sama, what can I do for you?" She noticed a predatory look flash through his eyes but it passed quickly as he sat down, his associates following suit leaving her standing in front of them. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable with all attention on her but forced herself not to fidget having worked hard to break that habit when she'd gotten out of high school. She was twenty six for crying out loud! Time to stand up like a woman!

She was so caught up in her internal pep talk she almost missed what Sosuke was saying but caught enough at the end to know what he wanted. Though she'd been expecting this she had to feign ignorance, "I'm sorry Aizen-sama; you want me to do what?"

Smiling he leaned forward eyes trailing down and then back up her body as his smooth voice rolled out, "You've been putting in good hours here, Orihime; may I call you Orihime?" At her nod he continued, "You've garnered a lot of attention, of the good variety in particular with our male clients, so I've decided to promote you to a new position." She smiled weakly, "Thank you Aizen-sama, um…what exactly would I be doing?"

His face remained seemingly passive but Orihime knew the next words would fling her into a situation she'd have no opportunity to decline, "You've probably noticed from time to time various female employees being reassigned locations. The time has come for you to do the same. All you will be required is to entertain guests whom are sent to you. In return you will be supplied with exquisite room and board. Does that not sound much more pleasurable than your current duties?"

Orihime nodded, working to keep herself hesitant; truthfully she couldn't wait to get going because it meant she was one step closer to their ultimate goal! "Um, Aizen-sama, not that I'm ungrateful, but why am I being offered this?"

He laughed slightly, "Firstly, the moment you became one of my employees you became _mine_ Orihime," his eyes hardened, "Make no mistake, this is not an offer; it's an order." Swallowing her fear Orihime crossed her arms, narrowing her own eyes, "The last I checked it's a free country, Aizen-sama, people don't _own_ each other! In fact, I'll be leaving now, I don't need this crap!" Turning she went to move to the door only to find herself slammed up against the wall a moment later, Ulquiorra's green eyes boring into her grey as he breathed out, "Make no mistake woman, the life you had before is over. There are two options now: yield to the will of Aizen-sama or lose your life by my hand. Which do you choose?"

Orihime didn't have to dig too deep to feign fear; she'd never been on the receiving end of the fourth's ire and it was terrifying. Glancing behind him she could see her "employer" smirking confidently, hand rested in his chin. Gulping she shifted her eyes back to Ulquiorra. "I…I'm sorry Schiffer-san…I understand." Releasing her he indicated she was to stand before Aizen once more.

"As a testament to your loyalty repeat after me," the stoic henchmen said lowly, "I, Orihime Wakimoto, do solemnly swear my life in obedient service to Sosuke Aizen." Doing as bidden Orihime felt her stomach twist, " _This is it, no turning back!"_ Her heart clenched to think of the many, many women who'd made this same oath only to lose their lives as a result of it. Aizen stood moving his tall frame before her shorter one and placed his hands on her shoulders. Leaning down he touched his lips to hers softly before pulling back and whispering, "Vows should be sealed with a kiss. Welcome to my harem, Orihime. Make whatever arrangements you need to so that _no one_ knows where you really are or is likely to try to follow you. If they do so, it will be very unpleasant for them and for you. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded again, swallowing down bile that threatened to erupt at the arrogance of this man.

"Take the rest of the week off, Ulquiorra will be in touch to get you settled into your new home."

* * *

Walking out of the club to her car Orihime was startled by a yank of her ponytail before being kicked in the back and fell to the ground with a yelp of pain. She looked up to find Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia standing over her.

"What are you doing Loly?" she yelled out. For reply the crazy girl reached behind her whipping her small berretta against Orihime's temple making blood flow and her head ring. She followed it with a kick to the kneeled woman's ribs, knocking the wind out of her momentarily.

Menoly had been silent watching the beating with arms crossed but as Loly continued kicking the prone woman she placed a hand on the attacker's shoulder, "Loly, that's enough." However her partner pivoted quickly and backhanded her, "It's enough when I say it's enough! This bitch does nothing more than sling drinks and her hips for a year and all of sudden she's all Aizen-sama can talk about!" She punctuated her last remark with another kick to Orihime's gut.

Orihime was breathing hard sure she probably had if not broken at least bruised ribs, blooding seeping from her lip and her eye tearing up making it hard to focus. She was more than capable of fighting back but she needed to hold off long enough to see what the pigtailed girl knew. If her cover was blown she needed to let Grimmjow know, that was if she survived to do so.

"And now," screamed the overtly jealous pink eyed woman, "She's been set up in Las Noches, fucking Las Noches Menoly! We've been here for four years and not _once_ has Aizen-sama even hinted at our being moved there!"

Orihime almost breathed a sigh of relief but it stayed in her throat when Loly pointed the small pistol at her smirking, "Such a shame though, I'll have to go crying to Aizen-sama about the princess' unfortunate run in with a mugger. She was too stupid to let him have her purse so he shot her!" Despite her training Orihime closed her eyes; no one wanted to stare at their impending demise. Suddenly Loly let out a screech causing the injured agent to open her eyes again and her heart gave a leap of joy. Holding Loly up effortlessly by her gun hand, feet dangling in the air, was Grimmjow JeagerJacques aka Pantera!

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled out. From her suspended position Loly struggled in vain as she shrieked, "It's none of your concern Pantera! Mind your own business!" Menoly had just pulled a gun out of her pocket when Grimmjow tossed Loly into her, both girls landing in an undignified heap. "If you don't want to find your brains splattered on that wall I'd get out of here you stupid bitches!" he growled out, towering over them and looking very much like his name sake. Cursing and hurling insults the petite women scrambled up and headed out of the alley. But as Grimmjow turned, Orihime saw Loly whip around, her berretta aimed right at her.

Before she could make a sound they heard a shot ring out making Grimmjow's eyes widen but a second later Menoly was screaming out, "Loly!" The black haired woman was prone on the ground, a bullet hole right between her eyes. A second shot echoed off the building prompting the blue haired male to cover the red head's body with his own. They waited a beat before both looked to where two bodies now lay.

Still shielding Orihime, Grimmjow looked down the alley but the shadows hindered the view. Looking up he scouted for anyone on the roof but Orihime's soft, "Pantera," brought his attention back to the woman still beneath him, taking in her condition. She had blood running down from her left temple where Loly had struck her with the butt of her gun, eye beginning to swell from a punch and breathing ragged no doubt from damaged ribs.

"Shit Hime, I'm sorry I wasn't here," his voice was rough, eyes not leaving hers. During the time they'd been undercover the agents had become close friends. " _Heh, right, cause this pinch in what's left of my heart is because of friendship,"_ he thought mirthlessly as he gently moved hair out of her face. He noticed he tended to be gentler with her than anyone else in his life. She was smiling up at him, "You were here when it mattered." Her voice was soft, adrenaline clearly dumping out rapidly.

Shaking his head he gripped her hand as he asked, "Think you can stand up?" She nodded and stood shakily but when he let go she was able to remain vertical on her own. He continued, "Surprised that ruckus didn't bring someone out here."

Orihime shook her head but the motion was unwise, her injury having caused more vertigo than she thought. Stumbling slightly her hand flung out for purchase on whatever was near which just so happened to be Grimmjow's arm. As she grasped him she felt his other arm wrap around her waist pulling her flush against him. The contact created unexpected heat for both parties as they once again found themselves staring into each other's eyes but now in a much more intimate position.

" _He smells so good,"_ Orihime thought not dropping his gaze. Since taking this job Orihime had been in contact with numerous deep undercover agents, some of whom she was sure were in so far they'd maybe not find their way back out. But Grimmjow had been different; despite his foul mouth and brusque manners he'd always treated her with respect; well as much as he could while in the presence of gun runners, rapists and murderers. He had a look in his eyes that spoke of a determination she admired. He was in deep, had seen and probably done unrepeatable things, but she didn't see the same broken spirit she found in others'.

They'd tried to keep their contact to a minimum as Orihime couldn't afford to look attached to anyone, though truth be told that would have matter little to Aizen. He would put her where he wanted when he wanted, but it was easier if she was perceived as completely on her own. Plus, in this job it did no good to get attached to anyone, agent or otherwise. So Orihime had guarded her heart against the more tender emotions since entering the academy. She was a crusader and had a mission. But now, standing in Grimmjow's embrace, she realized she'd just been lying to herself about what she felt for him being a mere crush or sexual attraction. She cared about him…a lot.

Grimmjow was debating whether he needed or wanted to shift. The longer he held her ample chest to his chiseled one the more he wanted to remove the barriers blocking them from full contact. Taking a deep breath he uttered, "Are you sure you're ok?" The normally hard-assed ruffian looked downright concerned and damn it if it didn't make her hardened heart melt. Smiling she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, whispering as she hugged him, "Thanks for saving my ass."

"Well, it's such a nice ass, it'd be a shame for anything to happen to it," he rumbled back and she laughed but then winced against the pain in her ribs. He felt the movement and pulled back, hand clasping her chin, "We need to get you out of here. Can you hold onto me on the bike?" She nodded once slowly and he let go walking in front of her back down the alley. As they began to pass the bodies of Loly and Menoly, Orihime asked, "What should we do with them?"

"Leave'em, you heard Loly; muggers are violent assholes around here," he replied curtly grabbing his spare flatback helmet and handing it to her. Gingerly putting it on her head Orihime buckled the clasp as Grimmjow fired up the bike. She'd only been on it a handful of times but loved each opportunity she had to ride with him. Nestling close to his back, arms around his waist she squeezed signaling she was ready when he was. Gunning the engine they took off into the cold night.

* * *

They reached "The Shop" fifteen minutes later, nestled deep in the underbelly of downtown on an almost abandoned block. Unassuming from the outside the building had one tricked out basement, the apartments above acting as living quarters for the team while they were on assignment. Crime kept up twenty four seven, particularly sting operations, and the ones run by the Soul Society squad were usually long ones.

When they'd stopped Orihime dismounted first followed by Grimmjow. She'd barely handed him the helmet back when she felt a firm grasp on her shoulder. Turning, her grey eyes met the intense brown of Ichigo Kurosaki, his scowl deepening when he saw her wounds. Whipping his fiery gaze to the azure haired male slightly behind her he barked out, "What the fuck Grimmjow?!" Wincing at his loud tone Orihime placed a hand on his where it remained on her, "It wasn't his fault, Ichigo. I let my guard down and paid for it. But…the perpetrators have been dealt with." His eyebrows rose, "By you?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms as he shook his head, "No and not by me either. Fucking mystery but as far as I'm concerned those bitches got what was coming to them. No need wasting time figuring out the who and why."

"Let's get you checked out," Ichigo said lowly to Orihime pulling her under his arm to usher her to the medic, the contact making Grimmjow's hackles rise. Previously he'd believed it possible that Orihime may have harbored affections for the hot headed strawberry but as he'd gotten to know her found that not to be the case. She was solely focused on work and Kurosaki was nothing more to her than a co-worker and, until this evening, he'd believe the same to the case with himself. But whatever it was he saw in her eyes he'd schooled himself to ignore it. This was no time to get any more distracted by her than he was already wont to do.

When Orihime and Ichigo reached the medic area she gently extracted herself from his embrace as Isane Kotetsu led her to an armless chair. "Now then Orihime, tell us what happened and Shuuhei will take notes while I work on your wounds." Smiling at the black haired male and silver haired female Orihime took a deep breath before letting it out and explaining what had transpired in the alleyway. "I see," Isane said having finished cleaning the blood from her face and dressing her temple wound. Handing her an icepack for her eye the gentle voice continued, "Let's do a quick x-ray to make sure you don't have any broken ribs."

Orihime scoffed, "Isane, I know what broken ribs feel like; at worst I'm only bruised."

"Get the damn x-ray," Ichigo said curtly, arms crossed and fists clenched as he'd listened to the account of her attack. Before Orihime could tell him to mind his own damn business she heard Grimmjow snort, "Geez, who are you Kurosaki; her mother?"

"Why are you still here?" Ichigo hollered, turning to face the blue eyed man, "Don't you have some scum pond to slither back to?"

"Listen you little prick-"Grimmjow began but was stopped by another voice, "Gentlemen, please, despite our colorful atmosphere this is still a place of business. Besides, we should not take away from Inoue-san's big moment." Clapping his hands he garnered the attention of everyone in the room, "Gang, we've done it, and by we, I mean Agent Inoue. Tonight she's gained access into the infamous "Las Noches".

While the rest of the team clapped, shook her hand and patted her on the back Ichigo stared in disbelief. Muttering a curse he strode out of the room knowing if he didn't get out of there he'd say something he regretted. Orihime watched him go, irritated that he'd not even had the decency to congratulate her on her success. True, they'd planted a bunch of their own men to start making requests of her but she knew they were not the only ones asking. She'd had plenty of private propositions made to her over the past year to be someone's sugar baby.

"Good job Inoue-san! I want more details but for now, rest. You've had a hellish night," Kisuke continued drawing her attention back. "Yes, I'm really tired but even if I weren't I don't have many details yet. I doubt those will come before I meet back up with Ulquiorra next week."

"Still, there are some things which they told you and we'll deal with them tomorrow." Turning he called to Grimmjow, "JeagerJacques! Nice assist tonight!"

Nodding he threw him a wave making his way back to his bike. Watching Kurosaki fall over himself about Orihime was making him irritated but before he could climb on he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he found Orihime looking up at him, "Come have dinner with me, it's not really an adequate thank you but it's a start."

He smirked, "You already thanked me Orihime. Plus, if you really want to thank anyone you'll need to track down our mysterious assassin." She countered, "I'm the injured one here, no arguments." He laughed and nodded, "Fine, have it your way princess." Following her to the elevator he wasn't surprised when Ichigo barred their way.

"Orihime, I need to talk to you," he said, voice low and even, his calm almost more unsettling than when he was raging about this, that or the other. Sighing Orihime replied, "Ichigo, I'm beat to hell, I'm tired and I'm hungry, can't this wait until tomorrow?" Glancing behind her he answered her question with one of his own, "What's he still doing here?" Crossing her arms she huffed out, "I'm treating him to dinner as a thank you for saving my ass, now will you move?"

Frowning Ichigo nonetheless complied, stepping aside to let her pass. As Grimmjow made to follow her he felt Kurosaki's hand clench the crook of his elbow, his voice dark and dangerous, "Keep your eyes on the job JeagerJacques." Growling he shoved away the offending hand, "Keep your hands to yourself, Kurosaki, unless you want to lose one." Moving forward again he stepped into the elevator sending a cocky grin to Ichigo as the doors shut.

Orihime groaned, "I don't know what's wrong with him! I'm not some delicate flower he has to shelter! Ugh! He was always a bit protective during our academy days but this is getting ridiculous! It's like he doesn't trust in my abilities or something!" Grimmjow laughed and she sent a questioning glance to him.

His eyes grew wide, "Shit, you really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" she asked confused but he merely shook his head, "Nothing you need to worry about tonight."

They'd arrived to her floor, heading to apartment 6 which she unlocked and entered. Grimmjow told her to have a seat on the couch and he'd order them pizza from the requisition office, they having staff to pick it up so as not to disclose their location. Flopping down she sighed heavily. They chatted about Grimmjow's latest black market gun acquisition until the food arrived. They ate without speaking since both had been without sustenance for many hours.

"So, Las Noches huh?" Grimmjow asked as he slung back into the couch, beer bottle to his lips following the question.

"Yeah, we'll finally have access to more information than ever before, assuming of course our plan works," Orihime replied, eyes staring at the ground. Shifting his position closer to her he tilted her face up and said simply, "It'll work." She grinned, pleased of his confidence in her despite what had transpired that evening. For the third time in a matter of hours she found herself lost in his eyes. They were a color she'd never seen before and when they'd first met she was convinced he wore contacts. That turned out not to be the case which just made his attraction level increase. The blue hair was surprising but she'd learned it was a recessive trait in his family. " _Just my luck to be the one to hit the fucked up gene lottery,"_ he'd told her but she'd remarked it was her favorite color.

Grimmjow was struggling to move, unused to being affected by a woman the way he was by Orihime. She turned his insides upside down with just a smile and he was worried his attachment to her was growing too great, especially now that she was officially one of Aizen's bitches. It made the temptation to kiss her all the more palpable but before he gave in his brain finally hit the right synapses to make him lean away from rather than towards her lips.

His voice was husky as he spoke, "I...ehem...I should get going. You need to rest." She followed his motion of standing from the couch, falling in his wake as he headed for the door. Opening it slightly he said over his shoulder, "I'll try to come back before next week to say goodbye."

Orihime felt like she'd been kicked in the gut by Loly again only this pain hurt surprisingly worse. "Goodbye?" she echoed, unclear why he would be saying that. Turning to face her again he couldn't resist the pull to touch her again, placing his hands on her shoulders as he answered, "You're Aizen's now, even I have no fucking clue where Los Noches is and I can't show up there without an invitation once you're in place. I may have a "good" reputation as a gun runner in this town but Aizen will know I don't have the kind of cash needed for the likes of you."

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "Hey, you're a fucking knock out Orihime; he's going to make sure you fetch a pretty penny. Just…be as safe as you can." His thumbs were rubbing back and forth across her skin sending tingles down her arms. "Don't _try_ to come back next week, make sure you do, promise me" she replied a small smile. He grinned leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "I don't make promises but I'll do my best. See you later." Then he turned and exited her apartment leaving Orihime's heart thundering. Smirking she thought, " _Just you wait JeagerJacques, I'll give you a goodbye that will make you want to say hello when I get back."_

* * *

The week flew by and pretty soon Orihime was pacing her apartment. She had plan but even with all her steeled nerves being in this job for as long as she had she was apprehensive at what she was about to do. A knock at the door made her jump but she took a deep breath and opened it revealing Grimmjow in a tight grey t-shirt, stone washed jeans and motorcycle boots. " _God he's so freaking hot,"_ she thought smiling at him earning a grin in return.

"So you kept a promise in spite of yourself," she said coyly ushering him in to her home. He chuckled, "Have you always been this damn stubborn?"

She smirked, "Ask Ichigo." He frowned, "If it's all the same to you I'd rather not." She giggled indicating for him to take a seat while she grabbed them each a beer; she felt she needed even the small splash of alcohol to give her a little bit of courage. As they drank they caught up about the past week, mostly him filling her in on the underworld gossip he'd picked up including word that her reputation was preceding her.

"What reputation? It's not like I've been whoring around at the club," she laughed and he did as well, "Yeah well, you know how rumors go. Either way it's drumming up a lot of business which is of course making Aizen happy. But don't worry; Kisuke's got our guys in place for at least the first month." She nodded, tipping her head back to sling back the rest of her drink in one go.

Grimmjow noticed she seemed a little nervous but figured it was normal considering what she was walking into the next day. "Hey Grimmjow?" she asked and he raised his eyebrows, "Would you be able to help me with something?" He took another swig of his beer then replied, "Guess it depends on what it is."

Smiling she scooted a little closer to him, almost like she was going to share a secret, but all her could focus on was how good she smelled. Leaning forward more she said lowly, "This is a little embarrassing to ask but…I was hoping you would help me practice." He stared at her uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before he realized what she meant. Just the thought of _her_ doing anything like _that_ with him was making him firm up below the belt.

" _Shit, this is a bad idea…"_ he considered but was unable to complete his thought before she was speaking again, "I mean, if you're not comfortable with it that's ok, I just…I feel safe with you and though I've practice on my own," here he almost groaned at the visual, "I don't want to screw up my first time. Like you said, I have a reputation to maintain apparently." Her smile was somehow both innocent and alluring. She was going to make Aizen a mint.

It wasn't that he didn't want to but cursed his reason for hesitation. He _knew_ if he got even a taste of her, no matter how slight, he'd be a lost man and she was getting ready to go even deeper under than he was.

" _Still, if this is my last chance for a while and she's offering…what is she offering exactly I wonder?"_

His silence was beginning to make Orihime nervous but she let out a breath of relief when he finally nodded agreement. "Great! Come with me!" she said bounding up from the couch pulling him by the hand, the contact warming her up really more than it should have. " _This is either the smartest or dumbest thing I've ever done,"_ she thought leading him to her bedroom.

"Take a seat," she said sweetly pointing to an armless chair facing a dance pole. " _Holy shit, she's been practicing this?!"_ Grimmjow was surprised to find himself nervous! Grimmjow JeagerJacques was nervous about…well he wasn't sure what she had planned! Orihime had disappeared into her walk in closet but five minutes later sauntered out of it wearing a silk robe. Grimmjow swallowed once making sure to school his face to one of intrigue rather than apprehension and to not fidget like a fucking school boy! " _I must have it for her bad!"_ he thought. He'd never felt like this before anything prospectively sexual, not even when he'd lost his virginity!

Using a remote Orihime clicked on some lights over head that spun around in different colors over the pole before turning on some dance music. "Just sit back, relax and enjoy," she cooed suddenly becoming a completely different person! Slowly she removed her robe to reveal a hot pink bra and panty set, black stilettos on her feet. Grimmjow was already standing at attention just from the sight of her!

Orihime closed her eyes and began cocking her hips to the side on the down beat, making sure to roll her abs, while slowly trailing her hands up her torso, over her chest, up her neck into her hair where she untied it, her flamed tresses cascading down over her shoulders. Bending forward, her torso at a complete ninety degree to the ground, she placed her hands on his thighs providing a full cleavage shot, before sliding them back over his legs as she lowered into an open legged squat. Winking she sprang back up, turned and rotated her hips, her ass right in his face.

"Shit, you _have_ been practicing," he murmured as she moved away, swaying her hips as she walked to the go-go pole grabbing it firmly before launching herself around in a full twirl. When she landed her back was against it and she slid into another open leg squat, rubbing hands over her thighs before moving back up. She popped and locked, grinding against the cool metal all the while keeping her eyes locked with Grimmjow.

" _Who is this girl?"_ he thought, pleasantly surprised with this turn of events. He'd always thought her innocent; apparently he was _very_ wrong! With a wink she returned and proceeded to give him one hell of a lap dance sitting her ass down on his already firm package, leaning her back against his torso and rotating her hips creating exquisite friction. "Gods Hime, you're killing me," he whispered, his member hardening to an almost painful degree.

"Touch me Grimmjow," she whispered surprising him. "Are you sure?" He couldn't believe he was second guessing her but he'd figured out a long time ago he was a very different person around her. Reaching around, she grabbed his hands placing them on her chest. "Please, Grimmjow, I want you to touch me," she uttered huskily and he groaned at the feel of her soft mounds. Squeezing slightly released a long "Ohhhhh," from her lips and her gyrations increased in speed.

A moment later she turned, sitting full in his lap with breasts right below his chin and ran her fingers through his hair making him groan deeply. " _It's so soft!"_ she thought surprised but pleased; she always figured it would be firm with product the way he wore it. Running her hands down his neck she rubbed his firm chest, never stopping the motion of her core against his length. When she traced her finger along his jaw Grimmjow opened his eyes, blue meeting grey each filled with heat. Running his hands into her hair he breathed huskily "You're so fucking beautiful Hime," before he kissed her long, slow and deep pulling a moan from her chest. Orihime had kicked herself for not kissing him when he'd left her apartment the previous week and now that their lips were finally locked together she never wanted it to end, even if she were to die from lack of oxygen.

Leaning back from her lips he said heatedly, "Take it all off, now!" and she stood, unclasping her bra with her back still to him. As she turned her hands fell away allowing the material to flutter to the ground, beautiful flesh coming into his view. Next she pulled off her panties and stood waiting for his next directions excited he'd taken control.

Standing up he whispered to her, "Since when did you turn into a sex vixen?"

"What can I say? You bring out my feline in heat," she breathed back, "And you're wearing too many clothes for this to be any fun for me too." Grinning he stepped back enough for her to gain purchase of his shirt and raised his arms. Meeting her eyes to his she gripped the hem and pulled it quickly off, running her hands over his heated skin.

Her hands moved to his belt, opening it swiftly and pulling it out before she popped out the button and pulled down the zipper of his jeans. "You look really sexy in the rebel without cause garb, Grimmjow, but I'm sure I'll prefer you in your birthday suit." She punctuated her last words by grabbing his package firmly through his boxer briefs making him hiss.

Pulling her hand away he took her by the wrist and flung her on the bed. Disrobing completely his manhood sprung to attention and Orihime licked her lips, eyes full of fire and power. Climbing over her they both hissed as their heated flesh touched for the very first time. Running her arms over his chest Orihime cooed, "Gods Grimmjow, you're so hot!" He grinned down at her, capturing her lips in a fierce, fiery kiss, tongue battling hers and winning easily before drawing it back and sucking. Orihime moaned loudly at the sensation hands in constant motion over his body until he held her down by her wrists.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, licking and biting the skin firmly drawing loud gasps and cries from her luscious mouth. Moving down he latched his lips onto one of her nipples, rolling his tongue around it before clenching it between his teeth. "Oh god!" Orihime cried in surprise.

Struggling against his restraining hands she whimpered, "Grimmjow…please…let me…touch you." He grinned and released her wrists, Orihime's hands flying to his hair, running through his soft tresses and continuing to groan as he lavished her skin from chest to stomach.

"Seems you like it rough," he murmured before moving back up to her other nipple, biting a little harder. "Oh!" she exclaimed, body jerking. When he'd fully marked her breasts with licks and love bites Grimmjow trailed his tongue down her stomach before turning to lick the inner lines of her hips and thighs. By now Orihime's core was screaming for attention and she breathed out, "Please, touch me." Grinning he shifted again, body over hers but one hand moved to her center. As he kissed her she felt a light graze over her folds making her bite his lip in frustration. Chuckling he said, "Tell me what you want baby."

His term of endearment for her sent a pulse of different pleasure through Orihime's heart as she obeyed, "Please Grimmjow, finger me, please!" He decided then and there he _loved_ her telling him what she wanted. He complied shoving two fingers quickly into her molten core, hissing out, "God Hime, you're wet enough to fuck!" He couldn't wait to _really_ give it to her, but for now he wanted to play her up higher. Over the years he'd learned the importance of foreplay and was intending to give her a series of orgasms that would keep him in her mind from this night forward.

Orihime gasped at the intrusion but soon was rocking her hips to the rhythm he'd set as Grimmjow returned his lips to one of her nipples, sucking and wringing gasps and moans from her lips. Eventually she was begging out, "More, please I need more! I need you…I need…" "Tell me baby," he growled out, "Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you!" He punctuated the command by curling his fingers up and hitting a _very_ good spot.

Whipping her head back and forth at the sensation Orihime cried out, "Oh god, Grimmjow, I need you inside me, please!" Extracting his fingers he licked the sweet nectar of her off him, deciding to get his fill later but for now he would do what she wanted since she was being such a good girl. Positioning himself at her entrance he drove in hard and fast. Orihime may have looked delicate and fragile but he knew she was one tough as nails agent and apparently a pro in the bedroom!

She rasped out, "Oh yes!" arching her back as much as she could before settling back down to allow him to pull out slowly before slamming back in quickly. The varied pace felt good but kept her pent up, not quite enough to drive her to the peak she so desperately wanted to reach. "Uh! Harder, faster, please, don't hold back." He wrapped her legs around him and increased his pace again, both of them panting at the exertion.

Knowing he was headed towards his own end Grimmjow decided he needed to taste her again first. Extracting out, he rolled to his back pulling her with him. Once she was on top of him, a look of confusion on her face at their newly acquired position, he grinned up at her, "Ride the north face." Heat pooled low in Orihime's belly and she nodded a seductive smile on her face. Shifting she positioned herself with legs straddling his head and slowly lowered down until his lips were touching her center. At his first slow long lick Orihime's flung her head back, a deep sensual moan emanating from her chest.

Pulling her more firmly onto himself Grimmjow inserted his tongue deep into her core, Orihime crying out at the sensation, running her hands over her breasts before him sucking her clit made her fall forward and grasp the headboard. He worked her all over, licking, sucking and tonguing her until she was a panting mess.

"'I'd be willing to put up with your foul mouth every day for this," she breathed out and he chuckled, the rumble causing her to jerk her head back again. "God, you're so fucking good at that!" He knew it was good if he could make her curse! Finding her spot he focused all his attention on it until she was screaming his name long and loud, her orgasm crashing heavily into her. Falling to the side she rolled on her back but didn't have time to catch her breath before Grimmjow was entering her again, this time even harder and faster, having pent himself up in his efforts to pleasure her first.

"Hime, you're so wet, so hot, so beautiful," he rasped against her cheek as he drove into her, her nails scratching across his back. "Grimmjow, I love your body on mine," she commented back. The encouragement created a surge of pleasure from his heart to the rest of him and soon Grimmjow was calling out her name in orgasmic euphoria. When he'd finally come down from the high it was to find himself still laying on top of her, Orihime's hands lazily trailing over his back.

"Thank you," she whispered when their eyes met again and he laughed in surprise, "You're thanking me?! Fuck Hime, you just gave me the best sex I've had in years!" Trailing her hand down his cheek her smile started to dwindle and he frowned, "Hey, what's with the sad eyes?"

Embarrassed at her surge of emotion she covered her face and tried to roll out from underneath him but he held fast, grabbing her wrists and holding her hands above her head. "Hime, fucking talk to me, what's going on in your head?" Opening her eyes released a few tears and she was mortified but seeing it was fruitless to get away from him admitted, "Grimm," and he decided she would be the only one to ever be allowed to call him that, "I…I didn't want to do this with you just for the practice. It's just that...I care about you…a lot and…I'm sorry…I told myself to not get attached, especially _now_ of all times but," her tears were coming faster and she was pissed at herself. Orihime Inoue did not cry over males anymore! She'd spent enough time in high school being weak and now that she'd finally arrived at the apex of her career here she was not only crying over a man but the man who was currently on top of her!

"Hime," she heard him say and was surprised at the softness of his tone. Looking back up she was startled to see his eyes warm, almost a peace in them. Leaning down he kissed her gently at first, slowly building it up until they were enveloped in a new wave of passion. As he trailed his lips down her cheek to her ear he whispered, "I care about you too. I've tried to ignore it but it won't go away. You have no idea how much I want to steal you away; away from this bullshit, from this danger but I won't because it's not what you want. I've never felt like this for anyone. Just…be safe in Las Noches, come back…to me."

Pulling his face back to hers she kissed him again resolving that no matter what she was going to survive Las Noches and return to this man and learn what it meant to really love someone.

 **Author's note: Like I said, Grimmjow would be OOC but it's hard to write a romance, even a fairly smutty one, without him delving into some kind of sweetness. Oh well, that just makes it that much more of a fantasy! Casey525, I know you told me not to change anything but I wanted to give them a little bit better connection so hopefully the changes were to your liking while providing a new story for you to read (thanks for previewing the first draft).** **Sorry this took a little while to get out. I kept getting new plot bunnies with it and truthfully I think it would make a good multi-chapter. Maybe I'll do it in the future if people are interested.** **Hope everyone enjoyed this, please review and give me your suggestions for pairings since I'd love to do another series! One more to go for this one and** **ScarecrowReaper I'll make it with Toshiro per your request (hope I can do him justice, never written him before)** **! Reviews feed the muse so please let me know your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's note: Here is it, the last installment of my first ever series! Sorry it took me so dang long to get it out there but I was having difficulty coming up with a scenario that I felt was good for Toshiro. Thank you all so much for the support and enthusiasm towards these fun pairings with our dear Hime-chan! I will most definitely be doing another set of these because they are too darn fun.**

 **Thank you to Casey525, TheLoverOfLit, crista2311, nypsy and al2010 for your reviews of chapter 4.**

 **Thanks to Seth's Kiss for review of chapter 2, I'm so pleased you felt my portrayal of Aizen was so good, I was most nervous about that chapter so it made me smile to see it so well received.**

 **Melany C Adams: I felt a little bit like that too but I just loved that scene for them and was actually challenging myself to write something where I kind of just drop the reader into the middle of a new world. I do want to expand on their story and make it a multi-chapter, really was waiting to see if anyone would be interested so I'm glad you are. Thanks for taking the time to review as well.**

 **ScarecrowReaper per your request here is Toshiro.**

 _ **Five Lives, Five Loves: A Series**_

An exploration into the idea that Orihime Inoue did indeed have five lives but instead of loving one person each time she met a different man who stole her heart. AU and just for fun. Rated M overall because most likely there will be some fun lemons to be had.

 _ **The Ex-Boyfriend: Tōshirō Hitsugaya– (Rated M)**_

Toshiro Hitsugaya roughly adjusted the fit of his tie as he stared in the mirror. Nodding satisfaction to its new position he carefully attached his dragon pin, a family heirloom passed down to each generation who ran their company. His father, Kisuke, had just retired though he remained on the board of directors. At age 26, slightly younger than anticipated but no less welcomed, it was Toshiro's turn to take over the helm of Hyorinmaru Luxury Hotels.

Tonight was his official inauguration as CEO of the multi-million dollar corporation and though he was looking forward to the position he did not relish everything it entailed, such as this evening's event. He'd never liked having to dress up and feign interested politeness to strangers, much preferring to get down to business, namely the scores of paperwork he knew was waiting for him back in his private office. The saving grace for this event was for the corporate office and main hotel branch staff. The only outside personnel he'd have to deal with were some members of the press but that was to be expected.

"Are you ready to go sir?" asked his assistant Rangiku Matsumoto. Looking at her reflection in the mirror where she stood behind him Toshiro took in her appearance. Clad in a tight fitting green dress, the v-cut entirely too low for her amply bosom, she looked the picture of provocative seduction. Sighing he kept his opinion to himself; it did no good to scold her, she'd only pout and carry on until he was backed into a corner. If anyone knew how much influence she had over him he'd never live it down.

Answering her question with a nod he turned away from the glass and offered her his arm. Taking it she giggled slightly as they walked towards the door of his private elevator. Rangiku had tried to convince him to take an actual date but he'd insisted the evening would flow much smoother with him not having to worry about some woman who'd only agreed to go with him because she was looking for a rich husband. Toshiro had had his fill of that type of woman.

Toshiro had assured Rangiku he didn't expect her to fawn over him the whole night. She was merely to show up with him, establishing him as "taken" for the evening (despite most who were present knowing there was nothing anything close to romance occurring between boss and assistant) and then she could flitter about to flirt and cajole any helpless man caught in her throngs of her beauty and charms.

The ding of the elevator brought him out of his musings. As they entered the room he could hear murmured whispers of awe and appreciation; him for his dashing appearance in a crisp new tuxedo, his white hair and blue eyes contrasting dynamically against the almost full black of his attire, her for the image of a walking sun beam clad in the delicate leaves of a lush tree.

Having made their way through the main hall into the banquet room they approached and sat down at a table with the board of directors, its occupants including his father and mother. Ten minutes later there was a call to attention and Kisuke was asked to come up on stage. Taking his place behind the podium he cleared his throat. "I would like to thank you all for joining us this evening. It is, as you know, a very special and proud moment for myself as well as my wife." He gestured to Yoruichi, a spot light landing on her temporarily as she waved.

When the light returned to him he went on, "Tonight I officially step down as CEO of Hyorinmaru Luxury Hotels but do so with nothing but pride and confidence as I welcome my son, Toshiro, to the position. I, as do all our board members, expect great things from him. So without further ado, I present to you your new CEO, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Applause erupted as the white haired male made his way to the stage. Reaching his father he shook his hand firmly, surprised when the man tugged him in for a brief hug, before releasing him to make his own speech.

Clearing his throat he cast his eyes across the room, though it was difficult to make out any faces thanks to the bright spotlight shining down on him. For just a moment he thought he'd seen a familiar face but shook his head to maintain focus on the moment.

"You no doubt are expecting business as usual with me, but tonight, I wish simply to say thank you. Thank you to my parents, for not only taking me in, but for believing in me and grooming me to be the man I am today." A series of awwws waved through the room.

"Further I would like to thank all of you for your loyal and faithful service to our corporation. You are the lifeblood of this company and I intend to maintain the legacy of putting not only our customers, but our employees' best interests first. Make no mistake, the bottom line will always remain the bottom line, but as it has been for many generations, your success breeds our success and we will work to keep the balance of give and take in order to continue to flourish. So please, on behalf of myself and the entire board of Hyorinmaru Luxury Hotels, enjoy yourselves this evening."

A loud cheer went up as Toshiro ended and stepped away from the podium. Moments later wait staff opened the buffet lines and an announcement for dinner was made. Toshiro's table was the first released, each member heading to the long food covered tables. After they'd made it half way through the display more table numbers were called. While he was being served a slice of roast beef Toshiro heard a sound of laughter not heard by him in over three years. Turning his head quickly he spotted a flash of red hair. He didn't realize he'd stopped breathing let along moving until Rangiku tapped his shoulder.

"Toshiro," she whispered, dropping formalities, "What's the matter? You're holding up the line."

Blushing slightly but trying to hide it he turned quickly and exited the line without finishing the gathering of his food. Rangiku's eyes followed him, a worried expression on her face but she elected to finish filling her plate, gathering a bit of extra food for her boss, before following him. By the time she got back to the table he was already gone, his half filled plate forgotten.

Toshiro knew he must be going crazy. There was no way she'd be here of all places! Scanning the lines quickly he looked for the same head of hair he'd seen but couldn't locate it. While there were literally hundreds of people present for the event he found it inconceivable that he wouldn't be able to locate her if she were in fact here.

And then, as the crowd parted, he saw her. Dressed in a one shoulder floor length electric blue gown, sparkle covered high heels on her dainty feet stood the woman who'd haunted his memory for three years: Orihime Inoue. Her copper locks were shining, flowing down and around her shoulders in a fiery waterfall with what appeared to be a diamond encrusted hair pin secured on one side just above her ear. Even after all this time she managed to take his breath away.

Her clear laughter rang out again snapping him out of his haze. What was she laughing at? Shifting his eyes Toshiro's glance fell upon a pink haired bespectacled man in an all white suit. He was smiling faintly at her, his arm resting easily on her lower back as they spoke while moving through the buffet line. Toshiro could feel his irritation mounting the longer the man's hand remained where it was.

"So that's what's got you all in a tiff." Rangiku's voice near his ear made him jump slightly, a scowl marring his handsome face as he turned to her.

"I am not in a tiff," he said through clenched teeth. She shot him an incredulous look before giggling earning a deeper scowl. "Just what are you laughing at?" he asked heatedly.

"You, in a tiff, over a woman. So…who is she?" Rangiku was surprised to not have a clue who this woman was. She thought she knew everything there was to know about her temperamental boss but to see him so agitated by one woman; she almost felt like shaking her hand on principle alone!

By now Orihime and her date had exited the line making way back to their table. Too late Toshiro saw they were on a direct course of his position and before he could turn away Orihime's eyes landed on him making her stop dead in her tracks. The look of surprise on her face confused him. Had she not been there for his speech? Surely she should have known he'd be here.

Tamping down the annoying compulsion to turn tail and run from this awkward encounter Toshiro steeled himself to the task of being pleasant to the woman who'd first thawed then smashed his heart. Striding forward, with Rangiku in his wake despite his pointed look that told her to get the hell out of there, said curtly, "Good evening Inoue-san, what an unexpected surprise." He knew his tone belied his words but he'd never been one to mince matters before.

Orihime blinked but managed to respond. "Good evening Hitsugaya-san." Toshiro could see her date was confused as to how they could know each other and that she could see his unspoken question in his eyes asking her what the hell she was doing there.

Clearing his throat the pink haired main extended a hand to Toshiro. "Szayel Aporro Grantz, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. I work in the accounting office on the thirty fourth floor." So he was one of his employees.

"Yes, thank you for coming. Oh, my apologies," Toshiro grunted when Rangiku elbowed his ribs, "This is my assistant Rangiku Matsumoto. Rangiku, meet Szayel Grantz, one of our accountants, and his date Orihime Inoue, a…former acquaintance of mine." He saw a momentary flash of hurt pass through his ex-girlfriend's eyes but really, did she expect him to introduce her as such?

Rangiku shook hands pleasantly making small talk with the pair until she was dragged away by Toshiro under the pretense of his not wanting to keep them from their meal. As they walked away she whispered, "So, are you going to tell me who that really is?"

"No and don't bother asking again," he snapped taking a seat and stabbing his roast beef with a fork. As he ate his eyes continually wandered to Orihime's table. Now that he knew where she was it was like his body was rebelling against the strict schooling he'd put it under over the years. His jaw clenched when he saw Grantz touch her in any way; taking her hand from time to time, brushing a stray hair out of her lipstick; bopping her on the nose playfully. He knew Rangiku was watching him but ignored her.

As the dinner hour came to a close the dance floor opened and the lights lowered, music pumping over the speakers. Originally they'd considered hiring an orchestra but given the young demographic of their staff opted instead for a popular DJ of the day. Toshiro didn't know who he was but from what he saw on the floor he was popular.

From across the room he watched as Grantz bowed to Orihime, no doubt asking her for a dance.

"What an imbecile," he muttered watching her flustered response. Really, who bowed these days?

"I think he's sweet," Rangiku prodded, "At least he makes no secret about his feelings for her."

Toshiro all but growled at her words making her giggle. "Really Toshiro, could you be any more obvious?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he barked.

She leaned forward till she was inches from his face. "Acquaintance my sweet ass, Toshiro Hitsugaya. That woman means _a lot_ more to you than that. You're positive humming with tension and for the first time since I've know you it's _sexual_ tension." Her bright blue eyes were laughing as she spoke. Pulling away he cursed under his breath, something about her not being paid to give her opinion, which they both knew was complete bull shit.

Shrugging her shoulders she stood. "If anyone is an imbecile here, it's you." His eyes grew wide but before he could retort she went on, "I can infer what happened between the two of you and I'll just say this. If she affects you _this_ much after however many years it's been you're a fucking moron to not at least try to make it right with her." Toshiro sat stunned at her words. Nodding once with a smile on her face Rangiku turned to head to the dance floor, intent on having a good night even if her idiot boss was determined to go on sabotaging his own life.

Blinking Toshiro came back to himself and looked out onto the dance floor. There, swirling and swaying to the beat, was Orihime. The sight of her flowing hair around her beautiful face drew his gaze. It was no secret she had an amazing body, one his hands was itching to touch again, but it was always her expressive face he loved the most about her. She could hide almost nothing from anyone, her heart worn completely on her sleeve, and it was one of her most endearing qualities.

One might say they had been opposing forces meeting in the middle; cold inexplicably drawn to warmth.

Now, watching her laugh as she danced, he was reminded all over again why he'd fallen for her and why it had hurt like hell when she left. So he'd gone back to old habits, rebuilt the walls she had so tenderly taken down and lied to himself that he was over her. Clearly that strategy was blowing up in his face.

Shaking his head he averted his gaze from the pair staring into his glass of scotch. He felt someone sit next to him but didn't look up.

"Toshiro," his mother's voice said firmly, "Is that Orihime Inoue I see over there?" His lack of response didn't faze her; she was used to her son's "silent treatments" when he was pointedly ignoring something that bothered him. "She looks really lovely! Who is that she's with?"

"What does it matter mother?"

Sighing she draped an arm over him before grabbing his ear as she had done when he was a little boy making him grunt in pain. "Now, you know I'm supportive of the stoic demeanor, but what you may not realize, young man, is a have a streak of the hopeless, or rather, hopeful romantic in me. I know she broke your heart, but did you never consider you broke hers first?"

Yanking his ear out of her grasp he whipped his face to hers. "What are you talking about?"

"Toshi," she cooed the hated nickname making him bristle, "You can't seriously think she broke up with you on a whim?"

"Then why the hell did she? Huh? Can you tell me that?" he asked voice raising in his anger.

She fixed him with a gentle smile, an expression not commonly seen on her face, and touched her hand to his cheek. "You never bothered to find out. You have another chance and who knows, maybe an opportunity to make it right." Patting his cheek lightly she stood to meet his father who ushered her on to the dance floor.

Looking again at Orihime again Toshiro made a decision. Before, he'd let his pride hold him back. Now, somehow his pride, especially on this night, called for him to get the truth out of her; even if it hurt to hear it.

Standing up he strode confidently onto the dance floor, his presence garnering much attention. At pretty much any of the previous functions he would have already been gone by now.

Reaching where Orihime stood with Grantz he cleared his throat. The couple turned, both their eyes widening slightly at his standing there while people around them kept a wide berth. Meeting his turquoise eyes to her grey Toshiro held out his hand, "May I cut in?" He felt ridiculous using such formality while trance club music burst about them but he'd seen it work for Grantz, maybe it would work for him.

Orihime seemed stunned, her mouth parted in a slight O but no sound coming out. A moment later Szayel said, "Of course, sir. Orihime, I'll be back at the table."

His voice had called her out of her stupor and she turned quickly to his retreating form, grabbing his wrist. "Szayel, wait-"

"It's ok Orihime," he countered kindly, his eyes soft. Leaning forward he whispered something in her ear before pulling away again and exiting the dance floor. Turning to face him once again Orihime had a look of annoyance on her face but accepted his offer to dance.

Thankfully, or not he wasn't sure, at that moment the song changed from a fast beat to a slow one. Quirking an eyebrow at her Toshiro closed some of the distance, placing his hands around her trim waist while hers settled on his broad shoulders. Though they were within inches of each other Orihime's face was turned away from him, eyes cast across the room.

Steeling himself Toshiro said lowly, "Orihime, look at me." Reluctantly she shifted her gaze to his face. Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat he pressed on, "I…it's really good to see you again; surprising, shocking really, but…good." His voice was softer than he'd intended and by the look on her face she was clearly surprised by his words. When she didn't speak he asked the question that had been plaguing him since he'd first seen her that night, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Szayel's date," she said simply.

Frowning he replied, "Obviously, I meant…" he sighed and closed his eyes, frustration mounting at his own inability to speak coherently around her. Looking back up at her he continued, "I meant, why would you come _here_." His meaning finally came through and she blushed, averting her gaze from his again. Had she always had such a hard time looking him in the eye?

"I…I didn't actually know what the event was. Szayel called me somewhat last minute and I agreed before I knew what it was. By the time I found out…it was too late to back out."

"Do you wish you had?" He couldn't stop the question from leaving his lips and cursed internally when he felt her flinch. Snapping her eyes back to his face he saw irritation flash across her countenance. She pulled away slightly but he held fast. Their eyes remained locked together, a subtle battle being fought.

"No," she finally replied, a small smile gracing her face, "No because Szayel has been an absolute pleasure. Now, Mr. Hitsugaya, I believe you've kept me from my date long enough. Thank you for the dance." This time when she pulled away he didn't resist and let her go. But as he watched her walk away every fiber of his being rebelled. Narrowing his eyes he hurried after her. Coming along side he grabbed her elbow and guided her out of the banquet room towards his private elevator.

"Toshiro!" she hissed but he didn't stop, jamming the up button. He could feel her struggling against his hold but he didn't let go. He wasn't letting her go that easily, not this time. When the doors opened he pulled her in, she too polite to make a scene. As the doors shut she ripped her arm away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Why did you leave me Orihime?" he asked momentarily stunning her again. He knew his eyes were blazing, their normal coolness long gone as they were wont to do when it came to her. She'd always managed to bring out his more reactive side which both excited and annoyed him when they'd first gotten together. It was like his self control waivered in her presence and she didn't even consciously try to make it.

As the elevator passed floor after floor the silence stretched on, his question hanging in the air. "Damn it Orihime, answer me! Why did you leave?"

Taking a step back she rubbed her neck in a gesture he remembered her doing whenever she was nervous. She inhaled shakily, "I…I just couldn't do it anymore Toshiro."

"That's what you said when you left, tell me what it was you couldn't do anymore? What was it? You couldn't love me anymore?"

"No!" she shouted. Then softer she went on, "I loved you so much Toshiro but I…I couldn't allow myself to continually be put on the back burner."

"What do you mean? I took care of you! Made sure you had a roof over your head, food, clothing, jewels, whatever you wanted it was yours! I was willing to give you the world."

"All of that was worthless when I couldn't have your heart, your full heart, Toshiro!" Her voice was raised again, eyes shining with unshed tears. "You…you were always gone. Always cancelling on me, making me feel like I wasn't important and then you'd send a gift as though you could buy my forgiveness, could buy my love…but it was yours completely if you'd only have _taken_ it!"

"You had my heart Orihime! I was going to ask you to fucking marry me!" Toshiro was breathing hard.

"How could I know that Toshiro? What in your behavior told me you even gave a crap about me? Honestly near the end there I thought I was just a body to keep your bed warm. A pretty face to show off before you wined and dined your investors. I told myself I wasn't going to be a trophy so I left; and you never even bothered to ask why! You just…you just let me go." Her voice trailed lower, tears streaming down her face. "When…when you didn't even _try_ to understand, to get me to stay…I was convinced you didn't really care. So…even though I was so in love with you I left, because I had to love myself more than I loved you."

Toshiro's fists were clenched, his knuckles turning white. She'd thought he didn't care? That she was just…just a _possession_ to him? He'd never been more angry and sorry at the same time in his whole life. Overcome with emotion he surged forward, pressing her up against the wall.

His hands moved from her shoulders down to her waist, her own resting against his chest as they stared eye to eye, both filled with fire and pain. Unable to stop himself Toshiro leaned down and kissed her heatedly, nipping her lip firmly garnering a gasp along with entrance into her mouth. Their tongues clashed together in a duel of anger fueled passion, both their grips tightening as they kissed. Pulling back for breath he rasped out, "I never stopped loving you Orihime, never. When you left I was a fucking mess. I was so, so angry and hurt. Why…why didn't you tell me all this before?"

She let out a choked sob, hands trailing up to grasp his face staring deep into his eyes. "I was already so…so hurt by you being so distracted that…I decided to leave before you could hurt me anymore. I…I'm so sorry…Toshiro. I was so young and stupid! And it was all such a waste because I…I…"

"You what?" he murmured against her lips making her whimper.

Barely above a whisper she answered, "I never stopped loving you either. I…I still love you."

Growling possessively Toshiro bent down and lifted her up, pushing her long dress back until the hem was well above her thighs allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, her head above his now and hair curtaining his face. He kissed her again, slower, more gently pulling a moan from her chest. They kissed until breath left their lungs, inhaling deeply just to go at it again, tongues dashing against one another, her fingers digging into his hair while his hands grasped and massaged the back of her thighs.

Finally they reached the top floor of the hotel, the pent house which would serve as Toshiro's private residence.

The doors opened directly into his living room. Tightening his hold Toshiro pulled back to look into her eyes, gratified to see his desires reflected back at him. "Orihime," he said huskily, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. She sighed at the contact, eyes closing as her head fell back against the wall with a gentle thud. "Let me take you to my bed," he whispered in her ear and he felt her shiver in his hold.

Wordlessly she nodded and he moved them away from the wall, carrying her through his new home with ease. Her face was in front of his, a small smile gracing her plump, kiss abused lips and they drew him in like a moth to flame. Without needing to see where he was going he kissed her deeply again, stealing her breath. As they reached his room Toshiro's length was painfully firm; he'd not slept with anyone since she left. It had not been a conscious choice; there was just no woman who'd managed to affect him deeply enough to crave intimate connection. The most attention his manhood had gotten had been from his own hand and that was usually after a dream about the woman who was now finally back in his arms.

They stood next to his bed as he continued to hold her, kissing her reverently. He'd missed her kiss, her touch, her scent, the feel of her skin and hair, all of her and now that she was here he was going to take his time properly worshiping her body, showing her how much he'd missed her, how much he loved her.

Setting her down proved difficult for when he released her slightly he felt her tightened her grip. The action made him chuckle into their kiss. Pulling away he said, "Orihime, my darling, I need to put you down."

As she shook her head no her lips capture his again, her tongue coiling around his and making him groan. When she released him once more her soft voice pleaded, "Toshiro, I don't ever want to be out of your arms again."

His smile, for the first time since she'd left, met his eyes as he replied, "Trust me, I don't want you to either. But if I don't put you down," he leaned in to purr against her ear, "I won't be able to take off your clothes and ravish your body properly. Now, be a good girl. I promise I'll make the momentary absence of our connection worth every second."

He felt her tense, his words stoking the fire of her passion, and finally she released her impressive grip of his waist. He always did love her legs. As her supple body slid down his firm one Toshiro inhaled deeply. The contact, even fully clothed, was exquisite torture.

Slowly he turned her around before bending his head down to run his tongue down the side of her neck at the same time his hands moved over her naked arms. He saw goose bumps shoot up all over Orihime's skin and she lulled her head back onto his shoulder. Firmly he grasped the zipper of her dress pulling it down in one, fluid slow motion.

As gravity took over the silky material fell to the ground exposing her creamy white skin to his hungry eyes, her ass highlighted deliciously by high cut black boy short panties. Softly he trailed his knuckles up the seam of her spine, the contact making her breath hitch.

Feeling quite warm he divested himself of his jacket and tie flinging them onto a nearby chair. He could see Orihime squirming a bit and smirked. "Darling," he said softly, "Turn around for me." Slowly she rotated and he could see the strapless bra straining valiantly to hold up her glorious breasts. Everything in his body screamed for him to rip both his own and the rest of her clothes off but he was determined to go slow, to make this moment last as long as possible.

Orihime's eyes held a mixture of lust and inquisitiveness, unsure of what he wanted her to do and the thought of her waiting so patiently, of giving him full control of everything happening made his heart speed up even faster. Reaching out his hand he took hers and pulled to bring her closer. Laying her hand upon his chest he said lowly, "Take off my shirt. Do it slowly and do not take your eyes from mine."

She smiled coyly, a playful smile he'd missed desperately in his life, as small dainty fingers reached up to clasp his top button. As directed her movements were slow and deliberate, her eyes never leaving his for a moment as one button after another popped out of its holding. When all were unfastened, including the cuffs, she pushed the material off his shoulder and down his arms, leaving him clad in a white under tank, dress pants and shoes.

Toshiro slid the shoes off easily, quickly pulling off his socks and tossing both pairs of items to the side all while Orihime stood silently waiting for his next directions.

"Unbuckle my belt and remove it," he ordered next. She did so, placing it on the chair with the jacket.

"Remove my pants and undershirt, leave the boxers."

As he watched her set down the last items she'd removed the next thought that entered his brain surprised him but he as long as Orihime was willing to continue this game of master and servant he would keep going. Even so, he needed to make sure she was really ok with what was happening.

Stepping forward to close the pulsing gap between them each hissed as hot skin met hot skin, only their undergarments preventing them from full contact. Toshiro grasped Orihime at the base of her neck, his fingers caressing through her hair.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

He saw her eyes widen with surprise. Smiling softly she leaned up and kissed him lightly before saying, "Yes, I trust you."

"If at any time you want to stop tell me, ok?"

She nodded, a clear look of excitement and anticipation lighting up her eyes. Leaning down he kissed her deeply, his hands roaming to her back and unhooking her bra. She released a sigh as the tight material fell away and her ample bosom was freed. Still kissing her Toshiro trailed gentle caresses over the top of her chest before moving round to cup both breasts. As his thumbs trailed over sensitive nipples she gasped into his lips. A pinch and slight twist of the same had her moaning, pulling away to catch her breath.

Next her panties were gone, ripped off in a flash of fabric. He'd buy her French silk to make up for it. Pushing gently he guided her backwards until the back of her knees hit the mattress. Leaning forward he whispered against her lips, "Lay down." She did so, her flaming tresses flowing around her like a crimson halo.

Moving to the chair Toshiro grabbed his belt and tie. Returning to the bed he slowly gathered her arms above her head, wrapping the belt around her wrists and cinching it tight but not enough to mar her skin. The look of heat in her eyes put his concerns to rest; she was enjoying this.

Swiftly Toshiro threaded the tie through the belt before rotating her body so she angled towards one of the posts of his bed. Taking the two ends he knotted the tie around the post. Leaning back on his haunches he took in the sight of his lover stretched out before him like a feast, only her legs free but he'd use his voice to bind those. He wasn't sure which type of bondage was more erotic to him.

Even as the thought entered his mind he saw her legs shifting. Narrowing his gaze he said firmly, "Do not move. At. All." Orihime whimpered slightly, her desire to be touched clear.

Leaning down his heated skin connected with hers and both moaned out at the contact. "Toshiro, please, I need you," Orihime panted out as he kissed her neck with deliberate slowness.

Moving his lips to her ear he whispered, "I have dreamed and fantasized about you for three long years Orihime Inoue and I'll be damned if I'm not going to take my time thoroughly ravishing you. I'll fuck you later, for now let me make love to you."

His lips caressed every inch of her flesh, teeth nipping and tongue soothing the bites as he claimed everything piece of her, taking his time to re-learn every curve and dip of her body, to imprint himself upon her very soul.

By now it became necessary to remove his boxer briefs to release his extremely aroused member from its confines of cotton. When he was as naked as she was he gently rolled her onto her stomach then ran his hands from her ankles, up her legs, over her delectable ass, across her lower back to her upper before ending at her shoulders which he rubbed in a slow, sensual massage motion. He felt her relax under his touch but the need to taste her skin again overwhelmed him leading him to cut a blazing trail from her lower back up to her neck with his tongue, his body covering hers once more allowing her to feel his heat and now his stiff length pressed against her ass.

"God Toshiro," she moaned as his lips pecked over her skin, his teeth nipping from time to time. He could feel her body trembling.

"What darling?" He voice was husky near her ear and when his tongue flicked it she jerked, her ass grinding against his member making him hiss. Emboldened by his reaction she moved again but the next moment he'd lifted himself onto his knees, hands grasping her hips and pushing them firmly down, "What did I say about moving?"

Moving slowly he rotated her to her back and positioned himself between her legs, running his hands all over her body. When he squeezed her breasts she moaned out increasing in volume as his thumbs traced over the nipples. Leaning down he encased one in his hot mouth, suckling as his hand kept massaging the other. "Oh god, Toshiro," she groaned and he smirked before nipping her with his teeth causing her to cry out.

"Hmmmm, never knew you liked it rough," he murmured before taking her other nipple, biting a little harder.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, body jerking against the restraints. When he'd fully marked her breasts with licks and love bites Toshiro trailed his tongue down her stomach before turning to lick the inner lines of her hips and thighs. The scent of her desire flooded his senses and made his mouth water but he'd discovered himself to be somewhat of a masochist as he kept up the slow torture of her flesh. Each time he'd near her core he felt her body tighten with anticipation only to slacken as a whimper of disappointment reached his ears when he would pull away again leaving her unsatisfied.

Working his way back up her body he leaned his face over hers and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he said, "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

He saw her face flush crimson. They'd never really done much talking in the bedroom before but Toshiro was extremely curious and aroused at the thought of her telling him what she wanted. It was an interesting catch twenty two; she would be commanding but he was still in control. Nuzzling her neck he licked the skin, tasting the salt of her sweat mixed with the sweetness that was uniquely hers and it made him want her all the more.

"Please, darling," he breathed into her ear, nipping the lobe and making her breath hitch, "Tell me what would please you."

Toshiro felt her pulse quicken, the scent of her arousal wafting up to him. She swallowed once and he could tell she was pulling up her courage, working herself up to be bold like he was asking her to be. Finally she whispered, "Tosh…use…use your tongue on me."

He knew what she meant, but he wasn't going to let her off that easy. "Ah, ah, Hime," he growled, "Tell me _specifically_ how you want my tongue on you."

She groaned, her embarrassment overriding her lust momentarily. "Please, Tosh, I…can't-"

"Darling, it's just me. I want to hear your desires. I need to know what you want."

Taking a deep breath she pleaded, "Toshiro, will you-"

But he interrupted her again, " _Tell_ me what to do Orihime, don't ask."

Finally, she rasped out, "Oh God, Toshiro, eat me! Make me scream your name to the heavens but don't make me wait any more!"

His fire filled eyes met hers and he kissed her long and deep, his tongue drawing hers into his mouth before he suckled it. Pulling away he said, "As you wish, your highness."

Sliding down her body he positioned himself in front of her dripping core, her want of him very evident and making him eager to please. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her legs, hands splaying out over the flesh of her thighs and pulling them apart further. Pausing to take a deep breath of her scent he leaned forward and licked her from base to tip slowly.

Orihime cried out at the touch, her hips bucking violently but barely moving thanks to his firm grasp. Pushing forward his tongue probed the depths of her nectar filled depths, her taste sweet and the whole of her warm and inviting. He swirled around touching every inch he could. Orihime was panting, her wrists straining against the bonds which held her fast. Looking over her flat stomach Toshiro could see her nipples were hard, desperate to be touched.

Pulling away to take in another breath he asked, "Is there anything else you want?"

Orihime's arousal and dire need of release superseded her embarrassment because she didn't hesitate to answer. "Touch my breasts, pinch my nipples while you suck on my clit, please Toshiro, I need to cum so badly!"

Her heated words spoken so coarsely made Toshiro's stomach clench. Unwrapping his hands from her legs he reached his long arms up until his hands reached her breasts, massaging and stroking them firmly before his fingers pinched the hardened peaks. As he did so his lips sealed over her sensitive pearl and sucked.

"Oh God Toshiro!" Orihime was pulling so hard on the restraints he worried she would bruise but her panting cries encouraged him to stay right where he was. He sucked harder before pushing his tongue on top of her nub and swirled around it over and over, the motion of his finger matching the tempo over her nipple.

"Yes, oh god, yes, yes!" Orihime screamed as her whole body grew as tight as a bow string. With one last pass of his tongue she shattered, his name a long loud wail from her lips as she came against his mouth hard. Her body went still as he released her save for her chest which rose and fell swiftly as she worked to catch her breath.

Moving over her once more Toshiro undid her bindings, displeased to see she had managed to rub some of her skin raw. But as his eyes met hers once more he saw nothing but pure ecstasy there. She sighed happily wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to fuse their lips together in a slow, lingering kiss.

"That was amazing," she said.

"I agree, but, do your wrists hurt? I didn't think I'd cinched it that tight," he replied concern filling his eyes.

Orihime stroked his cheek. "I'm fine, I'm not as breakable as you think, Tosh."

He grinned down at her, bucking forward slightly to tease her opening with his still firm staff. "Good, because I'm nowhere near done with you yet." The feel of him so close to her had Orihime shifting, eager and wanting him to fill her.

Toshiro couldn't hold back any longer. His need to feel her wrapped around him in every sense of the word over powered his want to keep up their little game. Moving his arms around her back his fingers grasped over her shoulders and in one, powerful thrust he filled her completely, the unexpected action making her cry out as her eyelids flew up.

Watching her face Toshiro was struck by how beautiful she looked in this moment. Eyes wide open, a twinkle like stars shining out of the smoky grey irises, her pouty red lips parted slightly, her breath panting out against his face held so close to hers. As he thrust he felt her fingernails scrape along his back, the pleasure mixed with pain making him groan before he latched his mouth on to her neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

"Toshiro!" she cried clenching every muscle tightly, her whole body enveloping as much of his own as she good. The feel of her breasts moving against his chest made him suck in a breath before he licked the indentations of his teeth. He returned to kissing her sweet flesh, finding just the right spot right below her chin and slightly to the right making her moan out his name. He'd never get tired of hearing her say his name like this, never tire of the feel of her exquisite body pressed against his. He was never letting her go, ever again.

Orihime was gasping, trying to catch her breath and he pulled back again to watch her, loving her expression of enjoyment as he pounded relentlessly into her, hitting deep within her body. He'd intended the initial reunion of their bodies to be tender and sweet but like so many other times she brought out a more animalistic part of him. And from the look and sound of her she didn't mind one bit.

Opening her eyes she met his and the look there made his breath catch. She roamed her delicate hands over his chest, tracing the outline of his defined pecs and abs, the look of absolute hunger making him swell with pride. Moving back down her wrapped her up again and turned so that she was on top of him, never breaking their connection.

As he thrust upward from their new position he struck her g-spot hard.

"Tosh! Oh Tosh!"

"Orihime," he gasped, his breathing increased due to the level of exertion he was putting forth. He wanted to make her feel good, to never forget how much she meant to him.

Leaning down she ran her warm, wet tongue over his chest pulling a moan of pleasure from his throat. She didn't stop, moving upwards rapidly to lock onto his pulse point and sucked hard, her teeth nipping the flesh. The action made him clench her hips more firmly, his finger tips digging into the pleasantly plump flesh residing there.

Pulling flush against his ear she whispered, "Take a break, let me make you feel good." He loved that she was still telling him what she wanted and nodded, stilling his movement to let her do what she would.

Leaning back up he was graced with the sight of her glorious breasts. She sat there for a moment, both of them catching their breaths but never forgoing eye contact. Slowly she reached both hands down and grasped his own. Pulling them up she placed one on each of her breasts and showed him how to massage her gently then removed her hands to let him do it on his own.

He was mesmerized by the sight of her leaning back, her chin aloft in the air and hair cascading down around her as she moaned against the feel of him touching her. Closing her eyes she trailed one hand between her legs where their centers remained connected. Toshiro's eyes follow the motion of her hand but it was hard to see from his prone position.

Quickly he removed his hands to push against the bed easily moving himself backwards with her still attached. The motion made her squeak out in surprise but soon he was propped up enough against the headboard to be able to enjoy her show much more comfortably.

Repositioning his hands to where she wanted them he cocked an eyebrow at her in a signal to continue with what she was doing. He saw a playful smirk dash across her lips as she repositioned herself. Now when her hand trailed to between her legs he could clearly watch her touch herself while he massaged her breasts.

Orihime's breathing was increasing again in reaction to the motion of her fingers. A moment later she rotated her hips. The sensation it caused against his staff made Toshiro lose concentration and his head fell back against the headboard, his eyes closing as he reveled in the delicious feeling of her strong inner muscles working his member.

He never stopped the motion of his hands and she never stopped that of her fingers, building herself up higher and higher as she continued to massage his dick using her inner warmth. Suddenly he felt her muscles twitching and her breaths were short gasps of his name as she neared her end.

Then a second later she came and the feel of her muscles squeezing him coupled with the intensely erotic sight of her pleasuring herself to high heaven with him having a front row seat shattered Toshiro's own body. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting up hard and fast, the action turning Orihime's low moan into a shout of pleasure as the friction he created threw her over the cliff once more and he joined her as the second orgasm washed over her body.

Leaning up to a seated position Toshiro wrapped his arms around her back as her encircled his neck, both still breathing hard. Kissing her shoulder he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed back against his neck.

Gently he lifted her off of him and laid her down on the bed. Watching her now his heart both swelled and clenched. He was so thankful she was back but he wanted to make sure it was forever. Swiftly he rose from the bed and crossed the room to a picture swinging it back to reveal a wall safe. After entering the code he opened it and extracted a small box.

Turning back around he was surprised to find Orihime propped up on her elbow watching him with a beautiful smile on her face. Her hair was wild and he decided it was a look he'd need to see her sporting again and again. Striding forward he rejoined her on the mattress, running his hand down her left arm to her hand. Taking it he pulled it towards himself.

Looking in her eyes he said, "Orihime, I love you so much. And…I know this may feel sudden given the time that has passed. But like I said earlier, my love for you never left, and so, I was hoping we could pick up where we left off, except this time I promise to do better."

He could see her eyes tearing up and ran his fingers under each to catch them. Pulling back again he opened the box to reveal a beautiful marquee cut blue sapphire set in platinum, two small diamonds flanking the center stone.

"Orihime, will you marry me?"

Looking into his eyes she leaned up and flung her arms around his neck. Kissing his cheek she said, "Yes, Toshiro, yes I'll marry you."

He slid the ring on her finger before kissing her.

As she lay back down admiring the ring he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. She was really his again, forever.

Joining her he spooned against her back, arms wrapping protectively around her as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: And there you have it! The last in my first ever series! I hope it was well enjoyed. Toshiro was pretty difficult for me to write so I hope I did ok. As I mentioned before I'd like to do another series and so am open to pairing suggestions for our dear Hime. I already have a story in mind and actually started for Renji and I intend to end that series with a story about her and Ichigo. BUT that leave three more slots to fill so let me know your requests. If it's a character I'm not familiar with I'll do some research and see what I can come up with but I love hearing from you dear readers so please, let me know who to put her with. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
